Sinful Creations
by Nirvana Renegade Seiga
Summary: [CH 10 UP]Sequel to 'Sinful Doings'. Nirvana thought everything was over when they killed the Sins. But when the Homunculi Virtues start showing up, in forms of past, creating their own world, everything goes to Hell in a handbasket. EnvyVanaHavoc,EdNeko.
1. Chapter 1

Sinful Creations: Chapter One 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Full Metal Alchemist. I own Nirvana, Neko and their children.

**Author's Note**: Okay, I may have new readers here and will most definitely have old ones here. This chapter will have no rape. Sorry Maruken, but how long could that last?

NEW READERS: You may not understand anything that's going on and if you don't want to go read the original 'Sinful Doings' I'll catch you up right now.

Nirvana is the Bloodied Alchemist, 2nd Lieutenant To Brigadier General Mustang. (Fuhrer Bradley is dead.) She met Envy in an alley and he raped her. That's where their relationship starts. She escapes to Aquroya where he finds her again and Neko, Nirvana's sister finds them. Neko falls in love with Ed while Nirvana found an outlet in Jean Havoc. Alphonse has his body back due to Roy killing Fuhrer Bradley and stealing his Red Stones. Sloth aka Juliet Douglas is made Fuhrer, keeping tabs on the military as the homunculi are still trying to become human.

The homunculi come up with a plan to make a Philosopher's Stone by using Seven powerful alchemist; Edward, Alphonse, Roy, Armstrong, Marcoh, Izumi and Nirvana. So Wrath (the only homunculus that can do alchemy), works with Lust to create porcelain dolls that turn into a mauled body of the certain alchemist. So they 'kill' the alchemists just as Roy figures out part of it. Alphonse figures out the array and how to change it to make the homunculi die instead of the alchemists.

By now Envy had stopped his raping of Nirvana and had disappeared after inadvertently hurting her and making her lose her left eye and arm. So Alphonse is kidnapped and Ed picks up the research, seeing one problem; there are only five of the original homunculi alive. Greed and Pride are dead. So Nirvana takes Pride's eye patch and replaces hers while Ed carries a bag of Greed's ashes.

They are both caught and Envy reveals part of his true feelings. Then Ed and Nirvana reveal the plan to the rest of the alchemists and when the time comes, everyone but Nirvana do the correct erasing. She erases a line on the array that would only sacrifice a part of her homunculus that is watching her.

She saves Envy and then leaves for five years. It comes back to the present where it appears that the whole story was written by Nirvana. She is a doctor in LaMorea, her hometown where no one knows who she is. Someone is trapped in the mines and it turns out to be Envy. They talk, get it all out and then Neko and Edward show up with their two kids; Rose and Louis. Winry is pregnant with Al's kid; Riza with Roy's and Jean appears. The last part is that Nirvana reveals she's pregnant to Envy about two weeks later because her alchemy changed colors. Orange for a boy and pink for a girl.

Jean becomes a part of their group as the woman he tried to date ended up married. He's welcome with Nirvana and Envy, creating a ménage à trois.

That's basically it.

**WARNINGS**: Shonen-ai, nothing else really.

* * *

"Mommy!" A young child ran across the green plains of LaMorea, her oversized home looming in front of her. She was no older than 5, waist-length dark emerald green hair with the most unusual green eyes with purple catlike pupils. She was wearing a lavender sun dress with a large hat flopped over her hair.

As she ran up to the house, two more children ran up to her. One a blonde-haired female with red-tinted eyes and the other a redheaded boy with bright amber eyes. Both were ten years old but still full of energy.

"Hi Rose! Hi Louis!" The younger one greeted happily as Rose picked her up and they ran towards the open door where a slightly short woman with red hair and red-tined eyes stood, a wet towel over her hands.

"Tessa, your mother's been looking for you." Neko scolded lightly and picked up Tessa carrying her back inside where a flurry of activity was going on. Roy and Riza were busy teaching their son Sousuke how to make a paper swan and Winry was cooking with Nirvana, their long hair swinging side to side as they hummed to each other.

Al was sitting on the couch with Ed, Al's son James spread out over their laps. Neko walked over to Nirvana and the black-haired woman turned around.

"Tessa… what have you been up to?" Nirvana asked as she picked up her daughter, her black hair mixing with Tessa's emerald. Tessa poked her mother scar on her left cheek as Nirvana walked back outside, looking around with her one good eye. "Now where are those fathers of yours?"

She walked down the porch steps, her knee-length black hair blowing in the wind as she surveyed the plains of LaMorea.

"There mommy!" Tessa pointed down the road and Nirvana squinted seeing two figures walking up, something held between them. "Let's go greet them!" She squirmed out of her mother's hold and ran down the road, her arms open.

Nirvana walked halfway as she saw the shorter of the two set the box down and pick up the wriggling five-year-old.

"Hey, girl." Envy grinned as Jean picked up the box and continued to walk towards Nirvana. Tessa climbed upon her father's shoulders as he jogged past Jean and to his lover, spinning her around once before kissing her.

"Hi Envy! Hi Jean!" Nirvana gave a kiss to Jean too as they started to walk up back the road. "What's with the box?" Jean shook it and there was a distinct sloshing sound. "I guess I have to wait until after dinner?" He nodded, grinning at her.

"Look what I did, Daddy!" Tessa reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a metal fox with a slightly deformed body. "Cousin Louis has been teaching me alkemy!" Nirvana laughed as Envy held up the fox.

"It's alchemy honey." She corrected softly but Envy was busy looking at the fox.

"This is great! Considering I can't do alchemy…" Nirvana looked at Jean nervously. They knew what Envy _could_ do; he was able to morph and take other peoples forms with ease. So far in the group of homunculi, even Greed who was a known ladies' man, never had any children so they had no idea if the trait passed down the line.

"Dinner's ready!" Winry called out as Jean sat the box in Nirvana's room. They joined the rest of the group at the table as the kids took the smaller table outside.

Nirvana frowned as she looked at the door to her room, the box slightly visible from her position. _What is it?_ Nervously she clutched at the Philosopher's Stone around her neck and Envy rubbed her thigh, noticing her nervousness.

"Calm down… We'll look at it later."

_Later… I hate that word._

But Nirvana sighed and turned back to her dinner, poking at her mashed potatoes idly. "I hate being Fuhrer." Mustang suddenly said and the military personal looked up.

"Why?" Jean asked, leaning back in his chair, drowning a class of homemade lemonade. "I thought you would like the no-work and big house living."

Roy growled and stood up, scratching at his eye patch. Nirvana unconsciously scratched at her own too and Envy grinned. "I do. But, I no longer get to fight and go out on the wondrous plights of fighting something that you believe in!"

(((( UNKNOWN )))

"Where's Diligence?" A tall, slender woman shouted. She was dressed in a loose black sweatshirt and loose beige pants. Her blonde hair was pulled up, revealing slitted blue eyes.

A young child with a shock of white hair looked up with slitted amber eyes. She was dressed in a smooth blue dress and sat quietly on the windowsill. "Chastity, she'll be here soon. It does take a long time to come from Xing."

Chastity gave a slight snarl and plopped on the chair, rubbing her forehead. "Chastity… why couldn't I be like you, Patience?"

Patience lightly shrugged her shoulders. "It all depends on your materials."

"Materials…" She snorted to herself. "Materials count for nothing! You know that!"

Patience said nothing but continued to stare out into the desert sands. She suddenly stood up and walked towards a black chest in the corner. She rested one pale, thin hand on the lid and a backwards Oruboros slithered from her hand, touching the chest.

Chastity shot up, grabbing the back of the light haired child. "Don't! You know what could happen if you opened it!"

Patience spun around, glaring heatedly at the older woman with unnatural hatred burning in her eyes. "You would know what it is, wouldn't you! You and Diligence! Is that why you go around and make all of the decisions! Because you know what's in _there_!"

Chastity stared at Patience until the door opened and a tall man walked in, a smaller child running by his side.

"Diligence… about time you got here." Chastity said as the man walked foreword, his slicked black hair resting around his shoulders, framing his thin face. He had bright slitted purple eyes and was dressed in black pants and a military-style jacket.

This child had bright slitted emerald eyes with straight black hair framed around pale skin. She was only about five with a scary, hollow look to her face.

Diligence snarled as he walked up to the window. "Mercy's chest wasn't there. It was gone and disturbed. The whole mine was blown up."

Mercy looked up, her eyes hidden by bangs. "One of _them _was there." She whispered her hands shifting into metal blades and back again.

"Them!" Chasisty spun around, her eyes wild. "Which one!"

Mercy did nothing but held up her hands, shifting them into various images, stopping on a vague picture of a man. "This one."

((( LIOR: ABANDONED CHURCH )))

"What are we here for again?" A young man asked, growing as he sat his gun against his shoulder.

His commander stood up. "Until Brigadier General Seiga and her squad show up in two days."

"What's taking her so long?" the only woman there complained, flicking her nails.

"She's taking care of her children, that and the fact that the Fuhrer is staying with her currently." The commander spoke back, looking out of a side window, seeing a vague silence. "You have to remember, somethings different about them, Shay."

((( BACK AT NIRVANA'S HOUSE )))

"Can we see what's in it now!" Nirvana begged Envy as they pulled on a loose pair of pajamas. Jean was curled up on the bed, his gun that he had been cleaning resting a few feet in front of him.

"Yes…" Envy sighed as the woman jumped on the bed, rousing Jean as the homunculus grabbed the black chest and sat it on the bed. Nirvana grabbed the edges and shook it, hearing a distinct ringing in it.

"Try and open it, _Senbou_." She said and Envy reached for the clasp. He suddenly grabbed his thigh through his pants right where his Oruborus was. The chest turned a deep red color and suddenly the lid sprung open, a white lid throwing out, sucking in Envy, Nirvana and Jean.

Envy's last thought was, _why does all of this seem so utterly familiar?

* * *

_

Okay, I wrote the first chapter. I hope all you newcomers like it and I hope I'm writing up to the standards of the people from Sinful Doings.

Until next time,

Le Evil Authoress,

Nirvana Renegade Seiga


	2. Sinful Creations: II

**Sinful Creations: Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Full Metal Alchemist. I own Nirvana, Neko and their children.

**Author's Note**: So, did we get anybody new? I hope to see new names on my list! I didn't recognize The Klutz, so they're new! Here's another chapter.

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai, citrus fruit flavoring.

NOTE! MOST OF THIS CHAPTER IS INSIDE THE CHEST!

* * *

"Envy?" Nirvana called as she stood up, looking around where she had fallen. "Jean?" The area around her was tinted a dark gray color, like the pictures that were from her mother's time. The trees were in full bloom, but an eclipse was slowly blocking the sun.

"Vana… We're over here!" Envy called and the black-haired woman turned to him, seeing Jean and the homunculus standing on top of a hill, looking down with interest at something.

"What is it?" She asked, running up to them, wondering why this whole area felt disturbingly natural to her. Jean pointed down to a small village where a small house on the outskirts of the town.

"Should we go down?" Nirvana asked, looking at the two as the moon moved to cover more of the sun. As Jean opened his mouth to answer, Envy started to walk down, his brows furrowed. "Yes." He answered and the two others shared a look before walking down and following him.

The smell of homemade cherry pie made Nirvana looked at the outskirted house closer. There was a large whitish looking dog on the front porch and he lifted his head as the trio walked past. His nose twitched but he didn't seem to notice that they were even there.

"Envy? Do you know where we are?" Jean asked, looking up at the sun too. Envy continued to walk towards the first woman he saw. The woman was dressed in a long light blue dress, a basket of bread in one arm.

Envy walked in front of her and tried to place his hands on her shoulders. When his hands fell though her, he grimaced and nervously rubbed his Oruborus on his thigh, a habit he had picked up.

"Do you?" Nirvana asked, tried to talk to the woman. Envy looked at the hill that they had walked down from and grimly smiled.

"We're watching a Homunculus's creation memory."

Nirvana and Jean shared an uneasy look as they walked through the town that no one even realized that they were there. "How… how do you know?" She finally got the courage to ask as Envy stopped outside a general store, an odd expression on his face.

"How do you think I got my memories back?" He asked softly, walking up the wooden steps, his hand shaped into a very clawed hand, said claws buried in his Oruborus, blood dripping down his thigh and leg, but not touching the ground.

"You had a chest?" Jean asked, peering into a dirty window, trying to see what Envy was trying to find.

"Not a chest… My Oruborus… my 'maker' unlocked it. And with his touch… came the memories. Some include what happened before you created… it all depends on the age and how long it took for the Seal to be activated…" The wooden doors opened and out stepped a pregnant woman with emerald eyes and short black hair. A man was next to her, black hair but with fuchsia eyes.

"… _did you really have to tell him that?"_ The woman's name seemed to not reach the three surveyors as they walked past, something about the woman triggering something in Jean's mind.

"Let's follow them." He offered, but Nirvana was already on her way, her brows furrowed tightly, her eye patch digging uncomfortably into her empty socket. "Vana!" Jean called as he and Envy jogged to catch up.

"_Yes … I had to! Did you see his face? Plus, now he won't be hitting on me!"_ Nirvana cocked her head to the side, walking next to the couple. _"Tell me you at least don't want that!"_

"Jean…" Envy started that unnatural soft ring to his voice, "Tell me why something here seems familiar? Or why that girl there, seems familiar?" Jean nervously twirled a cigarette between his fingers, not yet lighting it.

"_Fine… I guess you had to say something. Now, let's go see if Sakura is up yet."_ The name was once again drowned out and they neared the outskirted house that had a small stack of smoke coming out of the chimney.

"Envy!" Nirvana called as she ran inside the wooden cabin, pictures ladening the front wall. The first picture stopped her as she stopped in front of it. It was a picture of four people. One was a small, redheaded baby in a young black-haired girl's hands. The mother had long red head while the father had black hair and green eyes.

At the bottom of the picture the family name was printed boldly. "Kirishima…" Nirvana murmured. "I guess I found Neko's house." Jean walked in as a scream echoed through the house.

"_SHE'S DEAD!"_ the scream rang through Nirvana's ears and she shivered, thinking something was familiar about all of this. The man ran from the kitchen and Envy shot after him.

"Envy!" Nirvana called as she ran after them, walking into a child's room where the pregnant woman was collapsed, a white bundle clutched to her chest. Nirvana crouches down as the man prys open her arms and lifts the baby.

"_She's dead,…. She's dead… and there's nothing I can do!"_ The man shook his head but Nirvana's eyes were trained on a necklace that she had just noticed around his neck. It was the Sinner's Mark, but instead of a serpent wrapped around a cross, it was a wolf, pinned to it.

"_Don't! The baby!"_ He fell down next to her as she went into labour. Nirvana, herself, clutched her stomach, her green eyes wide as she fell to the ground.

"Oh god….. nonononono…." She started mumbling as her eyes suddenly clouded over with white.

"Nirvana!" Jean and Envy yelled as she passed out.

(((( 7 YEARS AGO: CENTRAL STATION ))))

"Mommy? Why are we here?" A young child with black hair and green eyes asked as she pulled on her mothers hand. The mother, a young woman of about 16 smiled happily and picked up her four year old daughter and held her on her hip, a silver pocket watch in her back pocket.

"_We're here to pick up your father, silly! Now… where is that man?" The woman started to walk down the train station, looking for familiar fuchsia eyes. _

"_Midoriko!" A man called as he ran over, long black hair tied in a loose braid around her neck. His fuchsia eyes sparkled as he picked up his daughter._

"_Makoto! Don't spoil her with candies already!" Midoriko chastened her husband with a long finger, one hand on her waist as she poked his nose twice. He grinned at her and leaned down, pecking her lips._

"_Fine. How about toys?" He pulled out a small stuffed animal of a wolf and the child hugged it to her closely._

"_Now, Nakita, don't loose the wolf and come on!" Midoriko threaded her arm through her husbands and she held her daughter's hand with her other. _

_As they walked towards the hotel that Makoto was staying at, a sound that was unfamiliar to the two female's ears perked up and Nakita ran into the street, looking right to left._

_Makoto started to try and pull them back, explaining that the sound was an automobile. Midoriko got the gist of what he was saying and ran towards Nakita, just as the automobile slashed around the corner. _

"_MIDORIKO!" Makoto yelled just as Nakita looked up, a smile on her face, her eyes closed._

"_Mommy! Look! I found a—" Her sentence was never finished as the automobile ran head on into the small body of Nakita._

"_NAKITA!" Midoriko screamed as the automobile just continued, two sick bumps coming from it as it ran over the body. She dashed into the street, citizens crowded around. She pushed then out of the way, tears streaming down her cheeks as she fell next to the mauled, maimed body of her daughter._

_Makoto fell next to her and took one look at the body before closing his wife in his arms, turning her head away. He closed his own eyes, tears pouring from them. Something mumbled against his chest and he turned, lifting Midoriko's head._

"_Mio?" He asked gently and the look in her emerald eyes was enough to frighten him. She pressed her clenched fists against his chest and then pulled out her military alchemy pocket watch. She held it up. _

"_I, Midoriko Kirishima, will bring her back. You hear that Makoto? I'm bringing her back. I won't loose another one." She whispered, her emerald eyes flashing dangerously._

"_I Will."_

(((( BACK IN THE CHEST MEMORY ))))

Nirvana fell to her knees, clutching her head, shaking it back and forth. "No…. no no no no no nono….." She started out quietly her voice rising in pitch.

Jean looked at her, one arm going around her waist. "Nirvana! What is it?" He asked as Envy looked at the couple, now identified as Midoriko and Makoto to Nirvana.

"I… I…" She couldn't finish her sentence. Her eye was red and tears were falling down her cheeks. She looked at Midoriko who was heaving, her legs spread out as Makoto was running to the phone to call for a maid.

The memory suddenly swirled and Nirvana clutched Jean's arm to her chest. They landed on her bed back in LaMorea, stunned and too confused to speak.

"Vana?" Envy tried quietly and she shot up off the bed, her eye wild. "Vana!" He called, but Jean rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't. That memory… Midoriko… She's…" Jean stopped. "I can't say anything till I'm sure. For now, while she straightens things out…" The blonde wrapped a strong arm around the shorter man and pulled him closer on the bed, claiming his lips.

"We have an hour or so, don't you think?" Envy smirked, already pulling off Jean's shirt and undoing his pants.

"Eh… maybe more."

n-e-w-p-o-v

I ran to the outskirts of LaMorea, looking for an old, gnarled Willow Tree. The moon was setting and I knew that soon people would start to wake up and get ready to go to work. The burnt remains caught my eye and I ran towards the house, spotting the unharmed willow behind it.

I dropped to the ground in front of the tree and searched though the rubble frantically, looking for nothing yet looking for _something! _At last I found it; a gray tombstone that I picked up and with unused hands, blew up the end of a tree branch and held the fire over the stone, reading it aloud.

" '_Nakita Kirishima, daughter to Makoto Selvia and Midoriko Kirishima. Born March 15, 1920, Died July 23, 1924.' _" I threw the tombstone to the side, more tears streaming down my cheeks and memories I had locked away rose to the surface.

"Neko…" I whispered. "Neko Kirishima…" I stood up shakily, my tears suddenly gone and I raised my automail arm, pointing it towards the rising sun.

I opened it and a trail of burnt ash fell away into the wind. "Midoriko Kirishima."

(((UNNKOWN)))

Mercy and Diligence looked over the city of LaMorea, the younger one biting on her lip idly. "Diligence?" Mercy asked quietly. "I… I think he's here. My chest's been disturbed though… I can feel it."

Diligence was no longer listening as he looked down on a gnarled willow tree, a black haired woman curled up under it. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and rested one hand on Mercy's head.

"We'll find it, Mercy."

* * *

Whoo-ooo! Another chapter done! I hope to keep this going!

IDEAS ARE WELCOMED! I REALLY NEED THEM!


	3. Sinful Creations: III

Sinful Creations: Chapter Three 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Full Metal Alchemist. I own Nirvana, Neko and their children.

**Author's Note**: Well… sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out. I really didn't have much inspiration for this. This might go on hiatus. Depends really on what I can do with it. I'm starting my new story, a Greed/Kimblee one. So who knows…

**Warnings:** Nothing really this chapter…

* * *

LAST…

(((( _Mercy and Diligence looked over the city of LaMorea, the younger one biting on her lip idly. "Diligence?" Mercy asked quietly. "I… I think he's here. My chest's been disturbed though… I can feel it."_

_Diligence was no longer listening as he looked down on a gnarled willow tree, a black haired woman curled up under it. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and rested one hand on Mercy's head._

"_We'll find it, Mercy."_ ))))

NOW…

* * *

"JEAN!" Nirvana hollered as she ran through her house, picking up stray pieces of her uniform, throwing them on as she did so. The blonde rushed in after her, hopping on one foot as he held his belt between his teeth, trying to pull his boots on, but failing miserably.

"I'm here!" He mumbled around the leather, watching his way as Roy Mustang calmly walked in, looking at them with a raised brow. "Morning, Roy!"

Roy sighed and rubbed the bridge between his brows. "When are you ever going to decided to wake up earlier than ten minutes before you have to leave?"

Just as he said that, Neko rushed in, looking for her pants and boots. The children were sitting on the couch laughing at each other as their family relations tried—unsuccessfully—to get dressed.

"It's not our fault!" Nirvana complained. "I was out really late last night! When's our train to Lior, anyway?" She growled and then as soon as her boots were pulled on—successfully this time—she ran back into her room and grabbed her black duffel bag, giving Envy a kiss before running back into the living room.

She touched her lips, feeling something wrong, but shrugged it off and grabbed Neko's arm. "We hav'ta go!"

"Your train leaves in…" Roy looked at his watch. "Ten minutes!" The two girls shrieked and quickly said their goodbyes to their children.

"Be good for Daddy, Tessa!" Nirvana yelled over her shoulder and the three military officers ran out, leaving Roy to laugh at their behavior. "BYE! Take care of my house, Mustang!"

"Wire me information when you receive it!" He hollered back and closed the door.

Down the road, Neko was struggling helplessly with her bag as Jean and Nirvana ran towards the train, which was chooing it's 'soon-to-be-leave'. "Hurry! Damn! I am never having coffee before bed!" Jean groaned and they quickened their pace.

"HEY! Wait!" Nirvana called to the conductor as she finished doing her jacket up. The conductor laughed and Nirvana dimly recognized him from the conductor that had been in Aquroya a few years ago after she had first met Envy.

"Still late, Miss Seiga?" He called as the three officers ran up the ramp, panting slightly. "I would've thought you'd gotten an alarm clock by now!"

Nirvana laughed as she fell into a seat with Jean, Neko sitting across from them. "I-I'll try to keep that in mind." The conductor bowed and left as Nirvana sighed. "The rest of our team is going to meet us in Lior. One of them is already there… I think her names' something Shay…"

(((IN LIOR: LATER THAT DAY)))

Nyoko Shay stood by the train station tapping a booted foot against the ground impatiently. The train from LaMorea was late and she hated when things didn't go according to her schedule.

She lifted her head, brown eyes with pink streaks being revealed to the sunlight as her light auburn hair blew in the wind, her highlights standing out. She was dressed in the military pants, tucked into the boots but had foregone the annoying jacket to wear a black muscle shirt that highlighted her rather large bust.

She walked up to the unloading platform and watched for military blues. Three people walked out, one with fiery red hair, the other with blondish spiky hair and the last a woman with incredibly long black-ish blue hair.

"Hey!" Nyoko called, not remembering their names clearly. The black-haired one looked up and grinned walking towards her. Nirvana sat her duffel bag down and stuck her hand out.

"Nirvana Seiga."

"Nyoko Shay." Nirvana then turned to her two companions.

"This is Colonel Jean Havoc and Lieutenant Colonel Neko Kirishima." Nirvana then pulled off her military jacket, leaving her in a white tanktop, her automail scars shown to everybody. Havoc and Neko copied her move, the sun now at its peak, heat already picking up the giant dustbowl.

"Come this way. The Lieutenant is waiting for you." Nyoko leaned over to pick up their bags but Nirvana shook her head, picking them up too easily with her automail arm.

"Thanks, but I can carry them. Just lead us to where anyone is staying."

Neko looked around nervously. It was too quiet here. Even at the train station, where people are supposed to be, there were only a few people, most injured military men and women. In the distance, gunshots and screams could be heard, grating on her nerves.

She unconsciously stepped closer to her older sister, as Nirvana seemed to be immune to the sounds.

Havoc flicked his eyes to the run-down buildings, feelings familiar memories of the Ishbal Massacre surface. The buildings were splattered with blood like they had been back then and it didn't bode well with the fact that there wasn't a single body in sight.

"What happened to all of the bodies?" Havoc asked, startlingly the silence that had been around them. He saw Nyoko hesitate in her next step before continuing.

"They disappeared shortly after." She said, her voice tight. "That's why the military's sending you three in. They think that it's the homunculi."

Nirvana raised a brow. "But all of them are dead!" _Except one,_ she added mentally.

Nyoko looked at the Brigadier General with interest. She knew something about the homunculi. Something that the military didn't know and Nyoko Shay was going to find out. "Okay, then what else is doing this?"

Nirvana rubbed the back of her neck with her flesh hand, looking at Havoc. He shrugged in return and she sighed. "I don't know much about what's happening… but it might have to do with something we found the other day." When Nyoko opened her mouth to ask more, Nirvana shook her head. "That's all I can tell you."

Nyoko stopped in front of the abandoned warehouse their squad was housing and pulled open the door with a grunt, walking in inside and closing the door behind them. "Welcome to Lior." She said and started to feel her way in the dark. Nirvana sighed and looked at Neko who was pulling on her glove, lighting a fireball in her hand as she held it above their head, illuminating the corridor.

Nyoko looked up in surprise, her eyes reflecting the fire. "That's a handy trick." She commented, rubbing her own transmutation circles that covered half of her arms.

Nirvana studied them intently, trying to read what they were for. "What's your alchemy?" She asked, giving up with trying to bring back old alchemical texts.

Nyoko looked down at them as they neared a flickering fire in the back. "I'm the Tainted Leaf Alchemist. My alchemy absorbs any life around it and can turn the life into a carnivorous plant. Quite gross when I do it to a human." She shuddered and opened the door.

Neko put out her fire as three men and the Sergeant looked up. "Bri. General Seiga! I'm Sergeant Takanawa. This is 1st Lieutenant Ray Connell, 2nd Lieutenant Jason Peck and 2nd Lieutenant Jean-Claude Viper."

Viper stood up, long black hair pulled into a braid, bright golden eyes glinting maliciously. Nirvana cocked her head to the side as he bent over, kissing her hand. "Brigadier General." He said respectively and his voice grated over her nerves pleasingly.

Havoc frowned at them and protectively stepped subtly closer to his woman. Nirvana grinned to her sister as they sat down on the cots that had been scattered around the room. "2nd Lieutenant." She greeted back. "Do you happen to be related to a Zolof Kimblee?" She asked and watched as her sister chocked back a laugh.

Viper's eyes shot up as did the other men who didn't know her story with the feisty alchemist. "No, mam'n! I wouldn't dare be caught with even a string of DNA related to that… psycho!"

Nirvana snickered and stretched out on the cot. "That's good enough for me. So, Takanawa, what's our plan or what's to do?" The Sergeant blinked in surprise at the casual tone of the woman.

Neko curled up on the end of her sister's cot, looking like a… well neko as she snuggled into her legs.

"Uh…well… we were told until you got here to keep the civilians under control. They said you would know what we're looking for." Nirvana grumbled and rubbed her forehead. "You do know what we're looking for, don't you?"

She shook her head softly. "It's not one of the Seven Sins, I can tell you that. Because all of them are dead."

Havoc sat on the cot next to Nirvana's. "It could be one of the Seven Virtues. You know, Chastity, Abstinence, Charity, Mercy, Diligence, Liberality, and Patience?" He said and received confused looks, only getting a slight understanding from Neko and her sister. "They're the exact opposites of the original homunculi."

Nirvana yawned. _Time to restart my annoying research on Homunculi's… and Human Transmutation…_

As everyone settled down to bed and Viper blew out the candles that had been settled around the room with a gust of wind from his fan, Nirvana's emerald eye snapped open as her missing eye throbbed with power.

She turned her head to the wall that she was against and shivered, feeling a familiar evil presence. It was so similar to Envy's that it was creepy…. She sat up, resting her forehead against the wall, closing her eye as she let her missing eye try and see what she could not.

While away in hiding for five years after the final battle, she picked up various ways to sense peoples auras… the most common being that her missing eye could pick out from a black screen, colored mists that described people.

Envy's was the blood red of his Oruborus Tattoos as were all of the other homunculi and Jean's was a royal blue, the color of the military.

Right now, there were specks of blue, white; which represented civilians and two bright blue bursts of light that were swirling in the familiar fashion that Envy's did, just backwards.

She slid back onto her cot and linked her hands behind her head, closing her eyes calming her wild breath.

If there were Seven Virtues out there… all made from failed Human Transmutations… She shivered, not wanting to think about what it could mean.

She fell asleep, her eye twitching fitfully as she imagined what was the cause of all of this.

((( ATOP THE ABANDONED CHURCH OF CORNELLO )))

A woman sitting upon a rooftop looked around, honey brown eyes surveying her surroundings. Her long brown hair was half loose around her face as she turned her head to another man sitting next to her who was looking at his hands.

"What the hell?" He mumbled and looked up golden eyes blending with his wrapped up dark blue hair. The woman pulled up her shirt slightly, a backwards blue Oruborus on her stomach. "Mine's on my thigh…"

She stood up shakily, holding her head. "I'm Abstinence…" She said quietly, just realizing it as it came to her.

"Liberality." He said standing up, twin tattoos on the inside of his palms. "Where are we?" He asked, looking around.

"I don't know… everything's familiar…" Abstinence said and started to walk to the edge. A small cat was curled up on the sill and she leaned over, intending to scratch her ears. The cat looked up and shot away. She frowned and looked at her hands, which were a dark gray color, contrasting sharply with her pale skin.

Liberality walked to the edge and sat back down as a white haired child stood on the peak of the church looked down upon them with a satisfied smirk.

Patience spun away in a mist of blue air and Abstinence looked up for a moment, frowning.

In the deep cavern of the church, two chest; one a golden shimmer and the other a beautiful golden-brown, shook, sending out small waves to their owners, waiting for them to come and claim them.

* * *

GEEZE! I freaking got it out! Halluajah! I did it! 


	4. Sinful Creations: IV

**Sinful Creations: Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Full Metal Alchemist. I own Nirvana, Neko and their children.

**Author's Note**: Well, at least I'm getting this chapter out quicker. Sorry for the long wait before, I had no freaking idea what to write until I got a great idea from watching the Greed Episodes on TV.

**HELP!**Okay, I**ne**ed help on deciding what 'ancient magic' to use. Necromancy? Witchcraft? Some weird thing? EXPLAIN! PLEASE!

**Warnings:** Violence, Gore, Explosions

* * *

LAST… 

(((( _Liberality walked to the edge and sat back down as a white haired child stood on the peak of the church looked down upon them with a satisfied smirk. _

_Patience spun away in a mist of blue air and Abstinence looked up for a moment, frowning._

_In the deep cavern of the church, two chest; one a golden shimmer and the other a beautiful golden-brown, shook, sending out small waves to their owners, waiting for them to come and claim them._ ))))

NOW…

* * *

I frowned to myself, keeping my rifle that Jean had given me propped up against one shoulder. Lior was eerily quiet for a town that had been supposedly rebelling just not more than twenty-four hours ago. 

Neko was on a roof across from me with Viper and Jean was sent somewhere with Connell and Peck. I was stuck with Sergeant Stick-Up-My-Ass Takanawa. Geeze, even The Fuhrer was never this stuck up and that's saying something!

"Where the hell is everybody?" I finally blurted out, impatient with waiting. I could be at home with my daughter and family instead of walking around with a gun! I rubbed my palms together; creating that friction that went into my tattoos. Though… these could use some… _practice._

"I have no idea. Normally—"

"VANA!" Neko yelled across and I looked up, following her pointed finger as she pointed to a group of men and women, all with various weapons. "What about them!"

I jumped off the roof I was on with Takanawa and landed on the ground, crouching as Envy's tattoo on my chest lit up a soft white color, hidden beneath my clothing. Hey, falling in love with an inhuman being did have its advantages.

Takanawa stared after me as Neko slid down a broken gutter, Viper following her. I sat my rifle in Neko's hands as she stared out at the oncoming mass. I knew that she couldn't stand the sight of human blood, let alone cause it.

"Go back on the roof, Neko." I ordered and she obeyed hastily as I peeled my gloves off, throwing them to the side, looking at Takanawa for instructions. "How do we proceed, Sir?"

He looked surprised but then grudgingly sighed. "Just imagine you're in Ishbal." He said and walked foreword, pulling twin pistols out. I swallowed and walked out, clapping my hands loudly.

"…Military Dogs!…" "… You left us out here to starve!" "…turning into another Ishbal extermination…"

I saw Nyoko run out onto the field, auburn hair glinting in the sunlight. I felt a side I had long-since buried emerge, threading into my fingers, making them splay out as the first explosion of the day happened. A building nearby exploded and collapsed, hitting some of the Liorians.

I gasped, feeling pure pleasure of an explosion rock through my body. I clutched my heart, calming it. _Fuck!_ Nothing should feel this good!

I knew it was psychotic, inhumane … deranged even… but I couldn't help as I grabbed the first victim; a woman about 30 with graying red hair and frightened coal eyes… I couldn't help but to close my eyes in hooded bliss as I felt my own unique alchemy shifting her body's materials, turning it into gunpowder and then gasping again as I was covered in her blood.

My emerald eyes flickered to Nyoko as she _danced_ through the crowd, playing hands on their shoulders, watching as she sucked the life from them, a shudder passing through her lithe body. Then watching in astonishment as she clapped her hands, the life passing from her body back into the dead one, the body morphing into a Venus Flytrap like plant, snapping at everything, human attributes still attached and wailing loudly.

--------------

Above the carnage that was happening below, Neko was watching in horror as her older sister was again, and again covered in human insides, not caring as she brushed a heart or intestine out of her way.

She scrambled back away from the sight and covered her mouth, a choked sob coming from her as she heard the screams echoing up to her.

Never, as long as she had known her sister in the past 8 or 10 years, had she ever seen her do such a horrible thing! Nirvana had killed Homunculi, been beaten and raped by her now-lover and had to go through hell all because of one person! She wasn't supposed to _actually have_ a darkside! Just be…

Neko clenched her eyes shut, trying to erase the picture of her sister, covered in blood and _enjoying it!_

_-----------------_

A lone man stood above the battlefield, his slightly spiked blonde hair swaying with the wind. His rifle was slung over his shoulder, a cigarette between his lips now hanging limp as he watched the battle with morbid amazement.

He couldn't help but to stare at his lover with some slight disgust. In a way, the way she danced through the bodies, utter bliss etched on her features, it was beautiful. But she was still killing almost mindlessly, covered in blood and gore of humans she had never met.

Jean walked away from the edge as a white bird flew over his head. He looked up, spotting it and raised a brow. "Don't trust us already?" He grumbled and sat back down next to Peck and Connell.

------------------

Abstinence stared down at Nirvana with some curiosity, standing above the battlefield with confusion marked on her face. Liberality was laying on his stomach on the railing feeling an emotion stir in him.

The woman was too familiar for his tastes… something that was buried in his ill-gotten memories.

"Who is she?" He asked, looking at the brown-haired woman. She shrugged, sitting down. "I don't like how familiar she is!"

Diligence looked down at Abstinence and Liberality. "There's our missing Virtues." He said and jumped down from the flagpole, walking to the edge of the roof, standing above Liberality.

Golden eyes shot up and Diligence noted with some envy that his eyes had yet to slit, meaning that he had not yet devoured the precious taste of Red Stones. He turned his head to the battle, looking down at Nirvana who was clapping her hands again, turning the man into a bomb and throwing him into a throng of people.

The other Liorians started to retreat, seeing now that they could do nothing against the new alchemists. Diligence watched as Nirvana looked down at her hands, covered in blood and her shoulders shook as she laughed silently.

'_Midoriko… have you changed so much since my death?'_ He turned to Liberality and Abstinence who were staring at him with suspicious curiosity. "I am Diligence." He said and bowed halfway. "You must be Liberality and Abstinence." He said, looking them over.

Liberality stood up, staring at Diligence. "How do you know us?" He asked, crossing his arms, twin tattoos on his palms.

Diligence skipped his question. "Where's your chests?" He asked, looking around for chests that could be said for holding their memories.

"Chests?" Abstinence asked, blinking wide eyes. Diligence winced, recognizing her face. This is her second creation. First as a Sin, now as a Virtue.

He sat down, brushing a hand through his black shirt hair, fuchsia eyes looking back over the battlefield. Nirvana was standing next to Nyoko, both trying to remove the body parts calmly.

He looked back to the new Virtues and crossed his legs at the ankles, leaning back. "You both are Virtues. The opposites of the Seven Sins. Liberality," he pointed to the man, " and Abstinence." He pointed to the woman. "The Virtues and Sins are Homunculi. Artificially Created Humans."

---------------

"Neko, I—" I tried to explain to my younger sister, but she just turned her head, rubbing her nose. "Look, I told you! I'm different when I'm on the field!" We were behind one of the buildings I had destroyed, trying to remove the blood that was caked to my skin.

Jean leaned against the opposite wall, a cigarette between his pale lips. He watched me with hooded eyes as I pleaded my case.

"Why are you so different? Why didn't I see this for the whole time I've known you?" She asked, her eyes wide.

I turned my head. "After I helped in the Ishbal extermination as a military officer… I lost myself in the battle, I…" I couldn't explain the pure happiness and bliss I felt when I was the one causing the death of all those people.

I heard a crunch behind me and turned my head halfway, not seeing the person. "Brigadier General Seiga! How good it is—"

I clapped my hands and stuck them back, pressing them against the man's body. "What the—"

I turned around, the man exploding and I watched in sick amusement as Envy slowly piece himself together, staring up at me evilly. "That was wrong. What kind of wife are you?"

I leaned down, kissing him deeply, blood mixing in with our kiss. He pulled himself up and separated from me, licking his lips thoughfully.

"That's right. I'm not a wife, Envy-kun." I said and then turned back to Neko. She was looking at me oddly.

"What if that was a solider? And what if you killed him? She shrieked and I blinked, confused. Envy stepped foreword and sat his hands on her shoulders.

"It's okay, Neko. She knew it was me." He tried to calm her down, but Neko shook her head.

"First I see my Vana-chan turn into a killing machine-" I protested at this "—then she goes and blows up her lover?"

"He likes it." Jean piped up, blowing a ring of smoke around his head. Envy changed into a military outfit and walked towards me. He started tugging on my uniform, but I batted his hands away.

"Not with my little sister here!" I turned to Neko and rested a clean hand on her hair. "Neko… however I am on the battlefield… I'm never like that off. Unless it has to do with my two men." I said, blowing kisses to them.

Neko nodded slowly. "Just… next time… send me away." She said quietly and I nodded, smiling.

"I will. Now, go away so we can.. uh…" I looked for the word.

"Reunite?" Jean offered and I snapped my fingers, thanking him.

"Yeah, shoo-shoo so we can reunite."

Neko grinned and left. As soon as she disappeared around the corner, Envy was kissing me fiercely. Jean squashed his cigarette out and left, giving us a two-finger salute.

I pressed on Envy's chest, pushing him away. "Aww… what's wrong, _Chizome Chibi?_" He purred seductively, whispering against my neck, his erection pressing into my thigh. I blushed heavily and pushed him further away.

"No, Envy. Not now." I said, walking away. He walked up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What's wrong?" He said, this time softer. I turned my head to the side, chewing nervously on my lip. He leaned foreword, sticking his long tongue out to stop me from nibbling on my own skin. I bit his tongue my accident and he purred.

"Neko…" He nudged me. "I saw two more homunculi on the radar last night. But, they weren't like you or the others. They were blue and spinning in the opposite direction."

Envy frowned and looked down at me. "You didn't try Human Transmutation, did you?" He knew I was Midoriko Kirishima, the woman who lost both of her daughters in that memory.

I turned my head away again. I struggled with telling the truth and just pushing it off.

I lost the battle.

"After I lost Nakita, I kept true to my word. I performed a Human Transmutation. In turn for that, I lost all connections to Neko… my name and Makoto." I said quietly. "I didn't lose a body part or anything drastic. I just… my memories and life was sacrificed."

Envy sighed and moved back away from me slightly. "If you did a Human Transmutation.. and failed… The Virtues might be the ones born now." He said warily and I bit my lip, nodding slowly. "Well… I hear that Seargeant looking for you. Want me to come?" He asked softly, teasing me.

I shoved his shoulder walking away. "You freak." I mumbled but shook my head. "Go back to Tessa. She needs you." I walked around the corner just as Takanawa came into view.

------------------

'_She needs you._' Envy laughed softly and jumped upon the rooftops, turning into a white dove as he settled on the ledge, watching over Nirvana closely.

"Not as much as you need me." He whispered sadly and kept one birds' eye open, watching over his charge protectively.

Patience watched with curiosity as she sat atop a large bird, namely Mercy. "See!" Mercy exclaimed, an unusual bout of excitement bubbling from her lips. "He's one of the Sins! His Oruborus was red and wasn't backwards like ours!"

Patience looked down at Mercy. "Possibly. But now our targets are protected. WE need to tell Diligence and Chastity."

Mercy sighed, but spun around, great wings opening. "Yes, Patience."

Liberality looked up as the white bird flew over, dark circles under his and Abstinence's eyes. "We need to find those chests!" He growled and disappeared into a dark cavern.

'…_military's mad man bomber…'_ Abstinence looked around, expecting to see someone else who said that. She shivered involuntarily and started to slink down the stairs after Liberality. _'…Ishball extermination…'_

(((( BACK IN LaMOREA))))

Tessa swung her legs under her as she sat on the swing, looking at her Aunt Winry who was playing with Rose and Louis. She sighed and sat her palms on her knees below where her dark green sundress ended. She curled her legs under her and rubbed the red mark that was on her upper left thigh.

It had been there since her daddy had brought home that chest and she had no idea what it was. Though… Tessa squinted her green eyes, the purple pupils growing wider as she tried to make out the shape that it was taking on.

"It looks like a snake with wings…" She said quietly and traced it as it slowly turned a darker red underneath her finger.

"What looks like a snake with wings?" Her uncle Edward asked as he walked outside, sitting down on the swing next to her, his elbow-length golden hair held up in a high ponytail as he handed Tessa a glass of Winry's famous lemonade.

Tessa took the glass and sat it on the table next to her with some clumslyness. She then pointed to her thigh where the Oruborus was now clearly shown. Ed traced it slowly and felt the familiar alchemy kick that only a skilled alchemist could feel.

He then smiled at his neice and stood up. "It's a pretty birthmark. Your father has one too." He walked back inside as his smile turned to a grimace.

Al looked up from reading one of Nirvana's alchemy books that she had thrown around the place and frowned, seeing Ed's look. "What's the matter?" He asked, setting the book down.

Ed sat down on the couch next to his brother and kicked his feet up on the wooden table, sighing and absentmindly rubbing the part of his shoulder where flesh met metal. "A homunculus is only created by failed human transmutation, right?"

Al nodded slowly, unsure of what his brother was thinking. Ed looked towards the screen door where he saw Tessa get off the swing and go join her cousins in a game of tag.

"Then what is Tessa?"

Al's eyes slowly widened, his mouth hanging open slightly. "Oh… fuck..."

* * *

Well, there's another wonderful chapter. What happened to my reviewers? I got 13 reviews on the first two chapters and then only 1 or 2 on the third chapter! Does no one like this story anymore, or did I just take way too long to update? 

Oh well… I'm getting back into the story. The plot bunnies had an orgy the other night so everyone's multiplying. XD

TBC


	5. Sinful Creations: V

Sinful Creations: Chapter Five 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Full Metal Alchemist. I own Nirvana, Neko and their children.

**Author's Note**: Sorry this is sooo short. I had to get it out quick because I have no freaking ass clue on what to write next. So, here's a snippet.

**GO LOOK AT MY DEVIANT ART ACCOUNT!** http/ www. dark-eco-sage. deviantart. com/

**Warnings: none this chapter.

* * *

**

LAST…

(((( _Ed sat down on the couch next to his brother and kicked his feet up on the wooden table, sighing and absentmindedly rubbing the part of his shoulder where flesh met metal. "A homunculus is only created by failed human transmutation, right?"_

_Al nodded slowly, unsure of what his brother was thinking. Ed looked towards the screen door where he saw Tessa get off the swing and go join her cousins in a game of tag._

"_Then what is Tessa?"_

_Al's eyes slowly widened, his mouth hanging open slightly. "Oh… fuck..."_ ))))

NOW…

* * *

_I smiled over at my younger sister, her eyes just barely peeking over the giant sandcastle we had made. We were both covered in sea water and sand, seaweed threaded into our hair by our mother who was sitting next to us. Her dark red hair was piled messily upon her head with twigs and her beautiful pink eyes were twinkling at us._

_I crawled past her to my father who was snoring on the warm sand, big black sunglasses perched upon his nose as his hands rested on his stomach. I plopped my five-year-old body on his chest and poked his nose, waking him up quickly._

_He sat up, catching me, long black hair mixing in with my own as he laughed, swinging me around, our green eyes gleeful. Neko stumbled over and lifted her arms up to mom, expecting to be picked up._

_Our mom lifted her up and Neko smiled, her front tooth missing. I messed up my daddy's hair and he did the same to mine._

_Neko and the rest of us went back into the water and as I was sitting on my daddy's shoulders, she pointed at me from mom's. _

"_Nirvana." She said slowly and we stared at her. I clapped my hands, grinning happily as she said her first word, coming out of her muteness. "Nirvana!" She said it again, louder this time as mom and dad hugged her._

_I climbed into mom's arms and together, seaweed still wrapped in our hair, we fell asleep…_

I woke with a start, breathing heavily and clutching my head as memory after memory was poured into my head. I kept my noises to myself as I received Neko's birth, my children's birth… the Human Transmutation… and Makoto's death…

Jean woke up on the cot next to me and grasped my hand, his unnatural calamity immediately soothing me as I leaned into the hand that was pressing against my temple. Jean quietly moved over to my cot in the darkness and pressed both hands against my temple, his lips resting against my own softly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice brushing over my lips and nerves like velvet. I leaned into him, keeping our lips touching as we spoke quietly. I rested my own hands on his thighs, closing my eyes.

"I got my memories back." I said as the last memory echoed around me. I was brining Nakita back to life... and the transmutation failed…

It hurt… oh God did it hurt…

((((UNKNOWN UNDERGROUND CAVE ))))

"HA!" Liberality shouted triumphantly as he uncovered his and Abstinence's chests. "I found them, Abby!" He shouted up the stairs as the motherly figure glided down the stairs, spotting the chests immediately.

She walked towards it, but let her hand hover above it, not touching it. Liberality was pulling his from the rock wall, ready to find out what was inside it. "I… I'm not looking in it." Abstinence said, moving back with a shake of her head.

Liberality looked at her like she was crazy. He had his hand over the latch, ready to break it in half. "What! How can you not want to see what's hidden inside the chest? Don't you want to know who you were?"

She shook her head. "I'd rather not know. I have an idea that it will just make future things complicated." Liberality scowled at her as she disappeared back up the stairs, that annoying light purple dress fluttering in the underground vents.

The Virtue turned back to his chest and reached his hand out, grasping the lock with a black hand. The backwards Oruborus that was etched on his thigh lit up and he was slammed into the chest with a grunt. "Ow…" He grumbled as his vision started to fade; the Oruborus now spinning painfully on his skin, flowing into the lock.

The chest exploded, taking Liberality with it. Blood and bits of wood coated the walls as Abstinence flew back down the stairs, looking around frantically for Liberality.

Said homunculus was on the floor, the white alchemic light around him as he slowly pieced himself back together. He sat up, groaning, rubbing his neck with two black carbon-covered hands. "Damn… now I know why Greed hated me doing that…"

Abstinence watched in morbid shock as Liberality stood up, rubbing his hands where two tattoos were etched. "Liberality… who's Greed?"

He looked at her. "Greed. He's the homunculus who you ordered to be killed." He explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Abstinence continued to look confused. "Come on, Juliet. You and the Fuhrer ordered his death while I worked with Tucker under Archer's command."

"Who's the Fuhrer? Why are you calling me Juliet? What's wrong with you Liberality?"

Diligence walked down the stairs, his black hair wet from the drizzle outside. "Ah… Liberality, it seems you decided to open it. Was it everything you wanted?" He clapped his hands and put them against the wall, transmutating himself a chair made of wood.

Liberality smirked and nodded. "Everything." He leaned foreword. "So… what am I to do now?"

(((( NEXT MORNING ))))

"Somebody's leading them." Nyoko said as she walked out of the building, joining Nirvana and Neko who were filling their guns and pockets with ammo. Nirvana looked up, her eyepatch crooked. Nyoko flinched, seeing the scarred socket for the first time.

The bomber quickly replaced it and stood up, cocking her gun and leaning it against her shoulder. "Really? Who?"

"Some guy with blue hair and gold eyes. Peck, Connell and I don't recognize him. We thought maybe one of you would know him; being from the city and all." Neko stood up and looked down at her paper.

"Let's go look. How big was the group?" Nirvana asked, throwing the rifle strap over her shoulder and grabbing ahold of the nearest gutter, pulling herself up with her automail arm. Neko followed her—less gracefully of course—as Nyoko was forced to wait for a moment before grabbing onto various poles and hauling herself up.

"It looked like the rest of the damn city!" Nyoko exclaimed as she got up with Neko. Nirvana was staring through a pair of binoculars at the oncoming group.

"Guy with blue hair… gold eyes…" She mumbled, trying to spot him. "Damn! I can't see from this far!" She looked to Neko. "I caught a flash of a military uniform though."

Nyoko frowned. "Might be Peck… I left him and Connell over there. Where's Viper?"

Nirvana answered. "I sent him to the Train station. Somebody came to visit me yesterday and I'm hoping he left."

"Nope! I'm still here!" Envy chirped and the bomber spun around jumping on the homunculus with a snarl. "Hey!"

"What the hell are you still doing here, freak! I told you to go back!"

Neko and Nyoko blinked before a chorus of, "MONKEY-GIRL" happened. Nirvana snarled and punched him twice.

"I didn't feel like leaving!" Envy snarled, bucking the woman off and landing on her, his claws trapping her wrists above her head. "Woman! Stop moving!"

"Envy! Let her go!" Nyoko looked at Envy and Neko as Neko yelled that.

Envy snarled at Neko. "Why? I'm tired of being blown up!"

Nirvana took the distraction helpfully and flipped positions, leaning down on Envy's back and sinking twin fangs into the red array that was slightly above his skin. He stilled beneath her, small painful whimpers coming from his throat.

"Nirvana…." Envy breathed out quietly, his eyes scrunched up in pain. The alchemist slowly withdrew her fangs as the three arrays on Envy's back dripped blood down his pale skin. Dressed in only his skorts, Neko could clearly see the three arrays that were leaking blood from Nirvana's treatment.

"Envy?" She finally asked quietly, helping her lover up. Nyoko stared in confused amazement.

"A homunculus?" Nyoko asked as she spotted the Oruborus on Envy's thigh. Nirvana looked at Nyoko as she gently rubbed the three arrays. Envy stood up, blood dripping down his pale skin in rivulets.

"Bitch." Envy snarled as he slapped Nirvana, hard enough for a bruise. The alchemist turned her head with it, lessening the damage slightly as Neko and Nyoko stared.

"Yeah… He's the only homunculus that survived when all the rest were used as sacrifices." Nirvana said bitterly, holding her face. Something was affecting Envy. Could it be the Seven Virtues that were out there? Their own Oruborus' affecting his own?

Nirvana didn't wait for anything; she lunged off the building with her gun and started running to the oncoming mob. She could hear the chants as Envy jumped off, following her.

Nirvana came to a stop, her gun level with her shoulder. She could see military blues come up.

Envy walked up next to her, his head was bowed slightly as he morphed his hands into flaming spites of fire; a trick he had learned by total accident. "I'm sorry for that back there. The Virtues are acting up with me. Sins are not supposed to be with their opposites. It's just acting with my head."

Nirvana nodded and smiled at him slightly. "Alright. Sorry for biting your arrays."

Envy nodded. "How did you get fangs?"

The alchemist looked at Envy before walking foreword. "I married you basically. I picked up some traits from you."

The man with the blue hair and golden eyes appeared and Nirvana faltered in her steps.

"Y-YOU!" She accused pointed at Liberality. He bowed.

"Glad to see that you remember me, Nirvana-san." He stood up, resting a hand on his hip. "After all, I expected no less. You can't just forget Zolof Kimblee, The Crimson Alchemist."

* * *

Heh, like the twist? Can anybody guess who:  
Liberality is:  
Diligence is (The one with black hair fuschia eyes, male):  
Patience (The White-haired girl child):  
Chastity (The blondehaired, blue eyed woman in the first or second chapter):  
Mercy (the little kid):  
Abstinence (hint: She's been created twice, once as a sin now as a virtue): 

Guess em, and I dunno what to give you... A FANART PIECE! I dunnoo...

Sorry, short chapter. I'll update sooner next time! I'm sick so I'll hopefully have the time!

TBC


	6. Sinful Creations: VI

**Sinful Creations: Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Full Metal Alchemist. I own Nirvana, Neko and their children.

**Author's Note**: Soooo damn sorry for the long wait. I kinda blew my computer up. (nods. Yes, I have been paying attention to Kimblee waay too damn much.) Gunpowder Chapter2is being written as we speak so, people here who wish to look up at a good Kimblee/Greed yaoi ficcie, go look up on that.

**Warnings:** Gore and a bit of angst.

* * *

LAST… 

(((( _The man with the blue hair and golden eyes appeared and Nirvana faltered in her steps._

"_Y-YOU!" She accused pointed at Liberality. He bowed._

"_Glad to see that you remember me, Nirvana-san." He stood up, resting a hand on his hip. "After all, I expected no less. You can't just forget Zolof Kimblee, The Crimson Alchemist."_ ))))

NOW…

* * *

Nirvana stuttered and then gave a strangled scream. "How the hell could I not forget you? You raped me in my fucking  
bathroom—" 

"Hey! I claimed to rape her in the bathroom! Pick a new spot, bub!" Envy spoke up possessively.

Nirvana continued as if nothing had happened. "—and then I blew you up in my room! You have no fucking clue how long it took me to clean up all the blood and guts! It was a pain in the ass!"

Liberality AKA Kimblee, smirked. "Glad to see that my memory was well kept. Seems you've been busy. Heard you had a daughter. Beautiful… looks just like you too." Envy stepped up, his eyes flashing.

'_He wouldn't let anyone near his precious Tessa.'_ Nirvana mused and clapped her hands, the tattoos activating. "But, now that you're back… I can just kill you again!"

She rushed at him and jumped on him, her hands clenching his chest as he exploded underneath her, a maniac smile on his face. She frowned and then flipped backwards on her automail, watching as Kimblee pieced himself back together.

"Damn." He stood up, a black shield covering most of his arms and legs. "That hurt, Vana-chan." He teased, that glint in his eyes. "But it felt sooo good… at least now I know why Greed loved me blowing him up so much."

"Greed was an insane man." Envy said bitterly, crossing his arms. The rest of the mob was showing up and his hands, which were still burning with the element of fire, were slowly itching to taste flesh.

"Shut up, Kimblee." She clapped her hands again and crouched in a classic fighting position. The mob slowly got closer as Neko snapped her fingers and a fireball appeared. Envy moved away from Nirvana slightly as she started to run towards Kimblee. "You're fight is with me!"

She jumped at him, swinging her left leg at him reaching foreword to try and rest one hand on any part of his skin. Kimblee laughed, gripping her leg with an inhumanly strong hand. "I love to fight with you! Two bombers…"

Nirvana growled and shot her fist foreword, hitting Kimblee's check with her flesh hand. Her eye widened and a whimper of pain shot out between her pale lips. She jumped back, clutching her hand to her chest, her eyes wide. "What the hell!"

Kimblee reached up to idly touch his cheek, in such a manner that he was reminded of Greed when Edward had done the exact same thing. "Like it? I call it the Ultimate Shield." Nirvana rubbed her knuckles, which were bleeding slightly and looking rather nervous.

'_Shit! He's a homunculus and damn impossible to hit!'_

Envy on the other hand was doing his own job of walking straight through the mob, trying to sniff out the other Virtue that he could feel. His fire-skin was burning up around him, killing the Liorians that were charging at him.

"Hello Envy. It's such an honor to meet the only living Sin." A smooth, accented voice said and Envy spun around, spotting a man with black hair and slitted fuchsia eyes standing on the edge of a broken-down carriage. The mob that had been trying to kill Envy was suddenly gone and everything was silent besides the far-away sounds of bombs and feminine cries.

"You! The one in the memory!" Envy shifted the fire away from his skin, glaring up at the Virtue with distaste. Diligence laughed and strutted down to where Envy was, glaring down at the shorter sin.

"I'm Diligence. But you apparently know me as Nirvana's dead husband."

- - - - - - - -

A shriek was pulled from Nirvana as Kimblee gripped her automail arm and ripped it out of its socket, the feeling of her nerves being broken wracking through her body. She fell to the ground on her good hand and coughed up blood, watching as the ground tried to absorb it. Her vision was swimming painfully as blood dripped down the side of her mouth and stomach where one of Kimblee's bombs had gotten her.

"What a nice piece of machinery…" Kimblee mused as he studied the automail in the sun, licking up a stray speck of blood on the side of his mouth. Nirvana weakly tried to draw a transmutation circle on the ground but with her one good eye full of blood and painful, she couldn't see how her fingers were shaking and falling everyone.

Kimblee looked down at her with a smirk of contempt. "I love seeing you on your knees like this." He kneeled down and lifted her chin slightly, wiping a smear of blood across her lips. "Too bad I never got the chance to see you like this more often."

He threw the arm up in the air and blew it up, pieces of metal raining around them. Nirvana coughed again, splatters of blood falling past her lips. Kimblee pushed her back on the ground and stood up, clapping his hands and holding them above her body.

'_Damnit! No! I refuse to die like this!'_ She struggled to sit up with her one arm but Kimblee kicked his foot out, digging the tip into the gaping hole in her gut. She screamed again as sand and other particles were shoved into her bleeding organs.

- - - - - - - - -

Across the battlefield, Neko and Jean were fighting back to back. Nyoko was across from them, already having subdued who she could and killed who she couldn't. Blood coated the three and Neko was having a hard time keeping down her stomach and any other organ that wanted to come up.

Nirvana moaned as she rolled over, clutching the gaping wound as she crawled away from Kimblee. He stopped and she took the free time to rub her good eye, hurting it in the process but clearing it a bit. She shot her leg out, making him stumble and she heaved herself up, kicking him and then swinging her blood-covered fist, hitting that damn shield again.

Her knuckles buckled and she felt a bone break and pop out. Jumping back was a difficulty and she fell, backwards and Kimblee was on her, his hands going around her neck and his hips keeping hers pressed into the ground. "I always wanted to know what your blood looked like from the inside. Or what your face looked like as I slowly killed you…" His hands tightened their grip, the shield creeping up his arms as his predatory golden eyes looked down upon her.

Nirvana's eyes rolled in the back of her head as her one hand clawed futilely at the carbon-shielded hands. Kimblee smirked and suddenly he was knocked off her, a tall man wearing a knee-length beige coat with long blue jeans and a pair of simple black boot was standing above her, his feet planted on either side of her stomach.

She stared up at him as his hands were out in front of him, a transmuted spear in his fist. " 'The hell Diligence!" Kimblee demanded, rubbing at the healing wound in his stomach. Nirvana's eyes snapped up to the man now identified as Diligence.

"Diligence?" The man looked down at her and fuchsia eyes stared down at her, his silky black hair hanging loosely around his face in a mirage of colors. She gasped, recognizing the man that stood before her. "Makoto?"

Diligence turned back to Kimblee. "Liberality, leave her to me. Fuck with her sister if you must." Kimblee shrugged and looked at Nirvana who was on the ground.

"Pleasure trading bombs with you, Nirvana." And disappeared in a flash of light blue alchemic light. Diligence stepped off Nirvana and the pendant he always wore was knocking against a simple white muscle shirt. The pendant; a cross with a wolf pinned to it, stirred emotions in her that she didn't want coming back.

"Nice to see you again. Our daughter wishes her contempt as well." Nirvana struggled to sit up, but failed and instead opted to stared up at Diligence/Makoto with wonder.

"Who the hell brought you back?" He shrugged, and walked over to where the ring of her automail was. He lifted it up and studied the metal before tossing it to his previous wife. She caught it and rested it on her leg.

"Don't know. Some rogue alchemist or somebody who was in league with the Sins thinking they could have the Sins and the Virtues. Nasty business where homunculi are concerned, huh?"

He pulled her up by her only arm and started to push her towards the side of one of the buildings where she slid onto a bench, clutching her stomach. "Why the hell did you save me?" She demanded, already squenching the urge to jump up and hug and kiss her previous husband for all she was worth. He was a Virtue, a homunculi.

Diligence turned his head away, stuffing his hands in his pockets. _'Why did I save her?_´ The answer was easy enough, _he needed to._ He still felt his damn human emotions controlling him whenever it came to the damn Seiga woman or even Mercy!

He started to jump up the buildings, calling over his shoulder, "Makoto felt like it!" And disappeared into the air. Nirvana looked down at her feet as something shiny caught her eye, she leaned over and lifted the pendant of the wolf on the cross. She folded the chain up and slipped it into her pants pockets just as she vision finally swam and she collapsed upon the desert ground, blood pooling around her stomach.

(((( ACROSS THE BATTLEFIELD ))))

Havoc panted as he leaned against the building, wiping sweat from his brow with the barrel of his gun. Neko threw her demolished glove to the side, the sandpaper-like material ruined from constant used. Nyoko stumbled over, eyes glazes over with tiredness as she collapsed against the wall.

"That's about all I could get to stay under control." Nyoko said tiredly as she pointed towards a large group of men and women who were put to sleep by her plants. "It's a sad day when—"

"Havoc!" Envy ran over, blood trailing down his thigh from his Oruborus. Havoc shot up and grabbed Envy's arms. "Where the hell is Nirvana?" He demanded, impatiently wiping the blood off his leg. Envy shook the blonde slightly, eyes wide. "Where the hell is she!"

Havoc pointed a shaky finger towards the area where they had left Nirvana fighting Kimblee. "That's where she had been. Why? What's wrong, Envy?"

Envy didn't answer. He turned and disappeared in a blur of colors, a heavy scowl on his features. Havoc growled and ran after the Sin, the tiny part of Envy's blood that ran in his veins, quickening his speed. Neko and Nyoko let out a shout of protest, but he turned around, yelling to them, "Stay and watch the damn prisoners!"

He caught up to Envy as they slid to a stop in front of a maimed and bloodied woman. Envy touched her cheek, turning her head. "Vana, wake up." Her eyes fluttered slightly, and a pained whimper escaped her. Havoc looked down to were her hand was clutching her side. He removed her hand, blood pouring out into the sand and other objects he didn't want to identify. Her automail ring rested on her leg as Envy lifted up the woman.

"We need to get her to Winry's. Or for right now, just to a damn shelter with some bandages." He touched the wound and slipped two fingers into the gaping hole. Nirvana moaned in her sleep and Envy pulled back his blood-covered fingers with a frown. "We need to get her to Winry's as soon as possible. Her damn stomach is ripped open and something else. More automail." He grumbled and started to run towards the vague direction of where they had stayed the night before with everyone.

Havoc ran back towards Neko and Nyoko who were now directing the Liorians where to go as more military personal showed up. "Lieutenant Havoc, I must congragulate you on everything that has gone on. And you're still here."The blonde spun around, spotting the Fuhrer, Roy Mustang.

"Hey, Roy." Nyoko walked over and saluted the Fuhrer.

"Fuhrer." Mustang waved his hand and then looked around, spotting Neko.

"Ahhh. Neko-chan!' He called and the redhaired woman spun around, raising a brow before sqealing and running towards Mustang, jumping up and wrapping her arms and legs around him. "Full Metal sends his greetings. As does Rose and Louis."

"Aww... when do I get to go back?" She whined and Nyoko was looking on in slight minor astonishment. Nobody, _nobody_ just ran up and jumped on the Furhrer, acting as if you knew him! "I'll bet Riza's at home, waiting for you too."

Mustang sighed dramatically. "Yes, I would love to go back to my wife... I'd also love just to go back to LaMorea. Hey... where's Seiga?" He still couldn't get to the fact that Seiga was Nirvana. Seiga just fit the damn military personal on him better.

Havoc grabbed Neko. "She was wounded badly by... one of the virtues." Mustang raised a brow, as if saying, 'What the hell?' "Envy's taken her to Winry's."

Mustang blinked and slowly said, "I should have told you. Winry and Pinako recently relocated up in Xenotime. Winry left the morning you guys left and went up to visit Pinako. They're up there with the Tringhams now."

Havoc cursed rather profoundly in front of them and Neko's eyes went comic-sized as Mustang slapped his hands over her ears. "What the hell is wrong with you Havoc!" He demanded but when he turned around, Havoc was gone,a cloud of dust behind him.

(((( RIZEMBUL ))))

Envy ran up to the Rockbells' house, Nirvana in his arms, blood trailing over his arm and drying there. The bleeding had stopped but it was still runnng rather profusely. "PINAKO!" He shouted, pounding on the door. When no answer came, he looked into the window and spotted a note.

'_Dear all people who need Automail,_

_I am gone for this month as a relocation in Xenotime where other people besides the ones here need automail. If you need my assistance that badly, come up to Xenotime and find me._

_-Pinako Rockbell'_

Blood dripped down pale cheeks, coating too pale lips as Nirvana mouthed, _'Envy...'

* * *

Well... once again, soooo sorry for the damn long update. I blew up my damn computer and lost all of my files. Updates will be slightly slower, maybe once every two weeks, but, FEAR NOT! I will update!_

I'll be back, don't worry.


	7. Sinful Creations: VII

**Sinful Creations: Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Full Metal Alchemist. I own Nirvana, Neko and their children.

**Author's Note**: Sorry it took so long. I don't have a computer yet. Supposed to get one for X-mas, though.

**Warnings:** Gore and angst. WARNING! WARNING! Character death!

* * *

LAST… 

(((( _Envy ran up to the Rockbells' house, Nirvana in his arms, blood trailing over his arm and drying there. The bleeding had stopped but it was still running rather profusely. "PINAKO!" He shouted, pounding on the door. When no answer came, he looked into the window and spotted a note._

_'Dear all people who need Automail,_

_I am gone for this month as a relocation in Xenotime where other people besides the ones here need automail. If you need my assistance that badly, come up to Xenotime and find me._

_-Pinako Rockbell'_

_Blood dripped down pale cheeks, coating too pale lips as Nirvana mouthed, 'Envy...'_))))

NOW…

* * *

Jean Havoc ran, panting into the train station of Lior. He stumbled to the nearest phone clumsily pressed in what little change he had with him. "Russell Tringham What—" 

"Is Pinako or Winry there?" He demanded, an unusual amount of force to his normally gentle voice. The woman nearest to him lifted her head in surprise.

"Yes, they are… Who's calling?"

"Jean Havoc! Let me speak to Winry!" He was getting rather fed up with the damn little chit-chat questions. The phone was suddenly bustled around, curses coming from both a female and male voice.

"Winry!" Havoc shouted in relief as soon as her voice came on. He clutched the phone with white knuckles. "Winry, have you seen Envy or Nirvana yet?" He asked quickly.

"No, why? Jean, is something wrong?" She asked, a lace of concern creeping into her voice.

"No, I mean yes! She got in a fight and got beaten really bad. Envy went to take her to Pinako's in Rizembul." He stopped, hoping that Winry had been able to get a hold of them somehow or another.

"We left a note on the door, he might've seen it. If he knows where Xenotime is." Havoc nervously chewed on his bottom lip.

"Envy should. We'll be going back to East HQ later. If they show up, call there, please Winry." His voice held a desperate pleading note.

"I will. Good Luck, Jean." They hung up and Havoc rubbed his eyes, kicking himself off the wall and walking back to the battlefield, at least somewhat hopeful that they'd show up later in Xenotime.

((( LATER: XENOTIME )))

Envy panted, an unusual thing for a homunculus, as he ran up the hill to the Tringham's place where Winry was standing outside, looking around. "WINRY!" He shouted and with one last burst of speed, darted up the hill, stopping in front of her, Nirvana hanging limply in her arms.

Her cerulean blue eyes widened drastically and she ran foreword. "Russell!" She yelled and Nirvana coughed, blood dripping past her lips. She chewed her lip and started to drag Envy inside. "Rus, clear the table in the back! Tell whoever is there to get out!"

Envy watched as Russell took Nirvana and sat her on the table and Pinako walked in. "What happened?"

"She was hit with a bomb." He said and was pushed back, the doors swinging closed in front of him. His amethyst eyes were clouded with emotion as he slumped against the door.

"Some guy named Havoc called earlier. Looking for you and that girl. You might want to give him a ring. He's at East HQ." Envy looked at Russell quickly.

"Where's a phone?"

((( 200 KM FROM LIOR: UNDERGROUND CAVERN )))

"Liberality!" Diligence shouted as he marched down the stairs, his white trench coat flying out behind him. Patience and Mercy looked up from playing a game of cards with Chastity.

Liberality was lounging back with Abstinence who looked like as if she had just woken up from a painful sleep. And by the way her eyes were shifting between slitted and non-slitted, it was very possible.

"Diligence, what's the matter?" Chastity asked as she got up, brushing a lock of blonde hair from her face. Mercy looked at her father and sighed, shaking her head.

"Why did you go and have to try and kill her?" Diligence demanded, pulling Liberality up by his black shirt, glaring at him, fangs dipping past his red-stained lips. "She's mine to kill!"

Liberality laughed, his golden eyes maleficent. "You still love her, Diligence." He said in a sing-song voice, grinning sickly. "You can't get the picture of her naked and willing under you… the picture of your previous children… or how much you loved to come home after a hard day at work to see her in nothing but an apron at the kitchen, a smear of flour on her cheek… Don't you miss—"

Diligence shot his fist foreword, knocking him to the ground. He glowered at the younger Virtue and Chastity walked over, her own slitted eyes narrowing.

"That woman, huh? The one with the Sin?" She demanded. "Stay away from her Diligence. You've already had your time with her. Kill her when you get the chance next time."

- - - - - -- - -

_Where am I?_

The dark was too dark… too suffocating… I couldn't see a thing… everything was echoing… why couldn't I see? Where was the light? Why can't I feel my body?

_What is this?_

What the fuck is this place? Where the hell is Envy? Jean? Damnit! Get me out of here!

_What is going on?_

My body… I can feel it! Why does it hurt so much? My side… my head… I can't feel my left arm…

_Pain…_

What happened to Neko? That last thing I remember is fighting Kimblee—no Liberality—and then Makoto—no Diligence—showing up and _saving_ me. What happened to Envy and Jean?

_Pain and blood…_

Something's wrong… I don't feel anything anymore… Where's my body? What the fuck is going on!

_ENVY!_

- - - - - - - - -

Envy woke up with a start, panting heavily on the makeshift bed in the Tringham's living room. His hair was in a disarray and his hands had crescent marks from where his nails had dug into his skin.

"What the hell woke me up?" He mumbled and got up, walking sleepily towards the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of ice-cold soda. He sat on the barstool and yawned again, stretching his arms.

'_I wonder when Jean and the rest are going to end up showing. Can't resist to come and find the beautiful Bloodied Alchemist who was just nearly-killed by an ex-husband and rapist.'_ He snorted slightly and got up, walking towards the room where Nirvana had been.

Winry had come in earlier after they had patched up her side, saying that they weren't sure whether she'd make it through the night, but hopefully she would.

He opened the wooden door and walked in, standing above her, shirtless, his hair down, his customary headband around her neck where she had been wearing it for the past eight or nine years. Her breathing was a little quick, but that was expected.

He ran a hand across her forehead and leaned down, his lips resting against her own for a minute before pulling back. He smiled at her sleeping form and kissed her again, walking out.

"Good-night—"

"Envy…" She whispered and his ears had to strain to hear it. Immediately he was back by her side, running his hand across her face. "Envy…don't let Neko do it… whatever happens… DON'T let her do it…teach Tessa… she'll be able to do it without an Equivalency…" She fell back into a sleep, her breathing labored again and Envy frowned, leaving silently.

"See you tomorrow, Nirvana."

(((( NEXT AFTERNOON ))))

"Daddy… why are they burying mommy?" A young child with emerald-black hair and beautiful amethyst-green eyes asked, pulling on her father's long coat. Her eyes were ringed with red and her small black dress was already crinkled from her tiny hands clenching and unclenching in the fabric.

"Daddy, why are they putting mommy in the ground? Jean?" Havoc didn't hear his daughter, his eyes were focused on the coffin that was being lowered into the ground, tears unknowingly cascading down his face. Roy had stolen his gun earlier, refusing him the comfort that only one's weapon can bring.

Envy rested his hand on Tessa's head, his emerald strands covering his face as he slowly fell to his knees, staring at the coffin with unseeing eyes. Tessa shook his shoulders, suddenly crying as she realized that her mother was not coming back.

_'I had talked to her just last night… she's a fighter! She put up with making the first Philosopher's Stone without Human Sacrifice! She put up with having a half-homunculi child! She can't die!'_

Envy covered his face, his daughters cries echoing dimly in his ears. _'You're mother's dead kid! There's nothing that can bring her back!'_

Neko watched in a distracted daze as her sister was buried into the ground. _'I could bring her back… she'd be a Sin… It could work…'_

Mustang had his arm around Riza, one hand on his son, Sousuke's head. His one eye was cold, his jaw twitching as he saw Envy's eyes lock onto the grave. _'Don't do it Envy... don't risk it...'_

Envy got up, picking up Tessa, his amethyst eyes red and his cheeks wet. He walked away from the grave and turned to their small Rizembul house that Jean and he had built years ago. He looked upon it and tossed a piece of chalk in the air. He caught it and gave a choked laugh. "Tessa, there are a few things that I need to teach you very quickly."

* * *

Don't kill me! 

Review please.


	8. Sinful Creations: VIII

**Sinful Creations: Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Full Metal Alchemist. I own Nirvana, Neko and their children. Oh, along with all the virtues. I own Diligence, Patience, Mercy and Charity.

**Author's Note**: It's at the bottom.

**Warnings:** Nothing in this chapter.

* * *

LAST…

(((( _Neko watched in a distracted daze as her sister was buried into the ground. 'I could bring her back… she'd be a Sin… It could work…'_

_Mustang had his arm around Riza, one hand on his son, Sousuke's head. His one eye was cold, his jaw twitching as he saw Envy's eyes lock onto the grave. 'Don't do it Envy... don't risk it...'_

_Envy got up, picking up Tessa, his amethyst eyes red and his cheeks wet. He walked away from the grave and turned to their small Rizembul house that Jean and he had built years ago. He looked upon it and tossed a piece of chalk in the air. He caught it and gave a choked laugh. "Tessa, there are a few things that I need to teach you very quickly."_ ))))

NOW…

* * *

(((( TWO MONTHS AFTER NIRVANA'S DEATH: VIRTUE HOMUNCULI LAIR ))))

"What are we supposed to do now? Liberality here had to go and ruin our damn plan by killing that one alchemist who could start the damn array!" Diligence growled furiously as he shot a scathing glare towards Liberality who was idly tracing the tattoo on the palm of his hand.

"Diligence… Diligence… it is a pleasure to hear that wonderful voice again." A smooth, motherly tone whispered as every virtue in the area suddenly snapped their heads towards the stairs where a tall, elegant woman stood.

"Charity?" He asked, confused as he stood up, watching the woman slip out of the shadows. She had dark blonde hair—almost brown—that fell over her shoulders in waves of curls and bright amethyst eyes that looked familiar to many of the homunculi in the area. And Oruborus was on the middle of her chest where the white dress that she was wearing split open.

"Ahh… you remember me!" She glided down the rest of the stairs and enveloped the surprised Virtue in her arms. "Now… what's this about an array and killing some alchemist?"

Chastity walked foreword, scowling heavily. "What are you doing back?" She snapped, crossing her arms over the light blue sweater that she was wearing.

Charity raised an eyebrow, not at all fazed by the obviously pissed off woman. "I felt that the rest of the group needed help. Now… tell me what's going on."

Diligence growled softly to himself. He too, did not want Charity to come back into their plan. She was a witch when it came to the rest of them. That was the reason they had banished her in the first place. But she was the oldest and they had to listen to her when it came to some things.

"We found a way to turn us human." Patience said, walking up, her unearthly voice scaring Charity a little. "By use of a magic that was forbidden."

"Such as?" Charity snapped.

"Necromancy." Mercy finished, rubbing Liberality's dark blue hair through her tiny fingers as she sat on his lap. "We needed an alchemist who had acquired certain powers of a homunculi to activate the array and then have either a Sin or a Virtue sacrificed to open the Gate."

"And I killed the alchemist who had acquired these 'certain powers.'" Liberality finished with a feral grin in Diligence's direction.

Charity laughed, throwing her head back. The Virtues stopped and stared at her, raising an eyebrow. "My son is still alive. And he has a daughter. The daughter had 'certain attributes' of a homunculi and she knows alchemy. Anymore questions, children?"

Liberality growled under his breath and stood up, setting Mercy down on the chair he had been occupying. He walked over to the stairs and started to climb them, ignoring the others.

"Oh, Liberality?" Charity called, sugar coating her voice. The bomber stopped and clapped his hands, turning around as he did so.

"Shut up." He growled and turned his palms upwards as wild sparks shot from them, a bomb forming on Charity's skin. She screamed as she was blown up. "I hate that hag already." He disappeared in the blue Oruborus on his thigh and Diligence laughed.

'_I guess not everything is in vain…'_

(((( LaMOREA ))))

Jean Havoc sat on the back porch, a cigarette hanging limply between his lips as he watched Envy sit with Tessa on the ground, a piece of chalk in both of their hands. He watched as a wooden horse was successfully transmuted then a broken plate fixed and then…

He stood up, finally realizing why Envy was teaching Tessa alchemy. _'Why couldn't I see it earlier!'_ He walked inside, intending to find Edward and Alphonse and to demand all they knew about Human Transmutation.

- - - - - - - - - -

Envy watched as his daughter created a moving puppet, alchemy sparks crackling from her fingertips. His amethyst eyes were drawn to the red spark that kept appearing on her right thigh every time she did alchemy. "Tessa, what's on your thigh?"

She stopped and lifted up her sundress a bit to show him the red Oruborus that was glowing softly on her hip. "It showed up a bit before mommy died…" She whispered quietly and then clapped her hands, setting them on the ground, forgetting to pick up the chalk.

'_No transmutation circle!'_ He grabbed his daughters hands as she finished completing her plate. "Tessa… try an create the biggest thing you can imagine, okay?"

She looked confused but did as he said. She clapped her hands, without realizing that she was no longer using chalk and sat it on the ground as a giant statue started to form, taking the shape of a large Oruborus. "What is that, daddy? It's on my leg and yours too!"

Envy stood up, picking up his daughter as he stared at the Oruborus. "It's called an Oruborus. A sign of the infinite. I'll tell you more about it when you get it older." His eyes flicked to the porch where Jean had rushed inside and then they fell on his daughter's eyes… eyes which had aged so much in the past two months since her mother's death.

"Are you ready?" He asked his daughter and she nodded her head swiftly.

"I want her back, dad." She said sternly and Envy nodded, disappearing in a swirl of red, morphing into a crimson serpent with wings as he flew across the fields, amethyst eyes staring ahead.

'_Can she do it? Can she really bring back Nirvana?'_

- - - - - - - - - - -

Envy coughed, falling back as they landed in the mine where Nirvana had found him years ago. A large circular area was cleared out, small gas lanterns lit up around the area. He sat Tessa down and she stared up at him in shock.

"What? What was that?" She asked, twirling her finger around. "That snake-ride thingy! What was it?"

Envy fell to his knees, grasping his daughter's shoulders. "Tessa… I didn't think I'd have to tell you this until you were much older. But…" Envy's body shifted out of the white shirt and cargos he'd been wearing to his old skirt and tanktop. He pointed to the Oruborus on his thigh. "I'm a Homunculus. An artificially created human."

Tessa's eyes widened dramatically. "Homunculi are created when an alchemist—like Edward or Neko—tries to recreate life… and they fail."

"What?"

"Let's say that Neko wants to bring your mother back as a human—but fails. Your mother would be brought back, but as a failed transmutation—a homunculus. Born with a near-immortal life and powers a human can never dream of."

"So… you're not my real dad? Just a homunculus of my original father?" Tessa asked, stepping back fearfully. Envy shook his head.

"No. I was created hundreds of years ago." He said off-handedly. "Your mother met me and we fell in love. She had you—you are my child!—and somehow you inherited some of my abilities. That's why you have the Oruborus here." He pointed to the one of her thigh.

Tessa looked at the chalk in her hand and then back at her father, a bit of confidence sinking into her depths. She took a deep breath and looked at him. "What do I have to do?"

(((( BACK AT THE HOUSE ))))

"Envy!" Jean called as he walked back outside, fuming angrily. Ed and Al had told him everything they knew about Human Transmutation—the sacrifice, the Gate and the death that somehow weasled its way into.

Now he knew how a homunculus like Envy and the others were created.

His blue eyes darted around the yard, seeing no sign of his surrogate daughter or male lover. "Damint!" He cursed and ran out into the yard, picking up the chalk that was on the ground.

"Where the hell would they go to do a damn transmutation?" He growled to himself and suddenly stilled, shivers running up and down his spine. He turned around slowly, facing the mountain that held the mines where Nirvana had found Envy.

Purple and yellow light was leaking from one of the open gates in the mountain. "No…" His mouth fell open in a silent scream before he spun around, lunging up the porch steps and running into Edward and Roy.

"Recognize that light!" Havoc demanded, pointed over his shoulder at the light. Ed's mouth dropped open and Mustang's face became grim.

"I'd recognize that energy anywhere." Mustang growled, a faraway look to his eyes before he grabbed Havoc and spun him around. "Let's go. If it was anything like the Elrics' transmutation, they could use some help."

(((( BACK IN THE MINE ))))

'_Did I do it? Is she back?'_ I opened my slitted eyes, searching around the darkened mine. That last thing I could remember was clapping my hands and smiling in my father's direction, before I activated the array.

I sat up… or at least tried to until I noticed that I didn't have any arms or legs. My heartrate sped up and I opened my mouth, screaming loudly.

"TESSA!" Envy shouted, barreling out of the darkness, his left hand a beautiful glow of flowing flames. He fell to his knees in front of me and raised the flame, eyes staring in disbelief at the missing appendages.

"Daddy! Where… where are my arms and legs!" I shrieked, tears coursing down my face continuously. Envy pressed a finger against my lips, staring at one of the gaping bleeding holes.

Suddenly white light erupted from my stumps and another scream escaped my throat. _'What's going on?'_

The white light dimmed and I threw myself into Envy's arms, not realizing that I had arms that were wrapped around my father's neck.

_Ba-bump…_

"Tessa… you regenerated!" Envy exclaimed pulling back to touch my arms and legs with awe. I stopped crying and stared at them in shock. "You are a homunculus…" He murmured. "A human homunculus… unbelievable…"

_Ba-bump…_

"A… human homunculus?" I asked fearfully and Envy looked at me with a smile, his hand lighting back up again.

"That's not a bad thing, Tessa." He stood up and I go up, holding onto the black skirt that he wore. "Stay here. I don't want you to see this."

- - - - - - - - -

Envy walked to the middle of the floor, leaving Tessa on the edge where she had activated the array. He stopped when the smell of decaying flesh hit his nose, bringing back semi-painful memories of when he and the others had been created.

_Ba-bump…_

He looked down, his immediately turning away. Something was there… _inhuman_ definitely. Blood washed around his bare feet and it brought back a hidden pleasure that he had tried to banish when Tessa came around. But it was still there, the absolute glory when he felt blood just swarming around him.

He crouched down, lighting his hand again as a deformed face, vaguely resembling Nirvana's turned back an unearthly screech coming from her mouth.

"DADDY!" Tessa screamed and he heard her little footsteps start to run.

"Stay where you are!" He shouted, standing up and kicking his foot foreword, knocking the head off. It rolled around before coming to rest in front of him, staring up at him with matted hair, insides on the outside, blood pouring out of its heart as the _thing_ continued to try and live.

- - - - - - - - -

Edward, Havoc and Mustang ran through the first mine shaft, the same question floating through their heads. _'Did she succeed?'_

"Edward… If she did succeed… which one would have been created?" Havoc asked, panting heavily.

Ed's snarl became prominent. "She was killed by Liberality, right?" He asked and Havoc nodded in the dark, his cigarette lighting up his face.

"Diligence probably finished it." Mustang said, sliding into Shaft Three.

"Sloth or Greed will be her Sin." Edward finished and they finally arrived outside the alchemy-sealed door. He clapped his hands and busted it open, running in the torches suddenly lighting.

Envy scrambled back out of the area where the white light was exploding around the room. Tessa screamed again and Edward ran foreword, recognizing the familiar power of the Gate.

The loud pounding of a heart suddenly stopped and an unearthly silence fell over everyone. Envy stood up, clutching his thigh were the Oruborus lit up in a bright white.

"Damn…" He cursed and the lit dimmed.

"Where am I?" A musical, sultry voice filtered out and Envy rushed foreword, spotting a woman standing there. She was in a pair of leather pants and a skin-tight muscle shirt, knee-length dark blue hair running down her back. She turned around and blue human eyes stared at Envy. Her flesh arms had twirls of red designs going up her arms, stopping at her collarbone where two small red arrays were.

An eye patch covered her left eye and there was a barely distinguishable scar on her cheek.

"Mommy?" Tessa asked and started to walk foreword, tears appearing in her eyes.

"Stay where you are!"

He looked at the being's hands and saw a red Oruborus on the back of her left hand. He smiled grimly and looked to the creature.

"Hello, Greed."

* * *

Merry Christmas to everyone! I made an extra long chapter just for a present.

Love all of ya!

_TBC…_


	9. Sinful Creations: IX

**Sinful Creations: Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Full Metal Alchemist. I own Nirvana, Neko and their children. Oh, along with all the virtues. I own Diligence, Patience, Mercy and Charity. And the new Greed.

**Author's Note**: It's at the bottom. MERRY X-MAS!

**Warnings:**. Not much really. Manga spoilers somewhat.

* * *

LAST…

(((( _An eye patch covered her left eye and there was a barely distinguishable scar on her cheek. _

"_Mommy?" Tessa asked and started to walk foreword, tears appearing in her eyes._

"_Stay where you are!"_

_He looked at the being's hands and saw a red Oruborus on the back of her left hand. He smiled grimly and looked to the creature. _

"_Hello, Greed."_ ))))

NOW

* * *

Greed looked around, her human blue eyes focusing on Envy before looking towards a back exit where a covered cage sat unmoving. "Who are you?" She demanded and Jean walked foreword, having told Edward and Mustang to take Tessa and get out.

Envy's face was grim as he held a bag loosely in one hand. Jean spotted it and walked up to Envy. "What are those?" He asked and took the bag from Envy's limp fingers.

"Red Stones…" He whispered quietly.

"How did you get these!" Jean snapped, turning on his male lover. Envy gave a choked laugh.

"They used to be mine."

**FLASHBACK**

_Envy slipped quietly along the insides of the sewers, his feet following a well-walked path. His hand covered his nose in a reminder of the last time when he was down here, singing '_The Twelve Days of Christmas'.

He stopped outside of a heavy wooden door and looked up at it, grasping at his neck a bit before knocking, waiting for an answer.

"_Come in…" A voice whispered quietly and he pulled the metal handlebar, walking inside the darkened room. Shuffling echoed around the room and a cold snout pressed into Envy's thigh._

_He looked down, spotting a rather_ cute _looking chimera that was obviously combined with a cat and a crocodile. She was crouching on the floor, laying on her stomach and Envy was sure when she stood up, she'd been hitting about his shoulder. The chimera gave a keening whine and nuzzled at Envy's limp hand, asking for attention._

"_Seems as if Roxanne here has taken a liking to you, Envy." A deep, familiar voice echoed out and gloved hands ghosted down his arms in the fake comparison of an embrace. "But you don't come on social visits, do you?" He laughed and floated away, the rest of the lights disappearing._

"_What do you want? Or what do you need?" He purred and Envy bowed his head, his pride paying for it. **'This bastard better know what he's doing!'**_

"**_I need Red Stones." He said loudly, making sure his _**master_ heard him. _

"_For what? Is there another homunculus that has been created? I'm told that only you survived and that the Virtues, your counterparts have risen instead…"_

"_I need them for the new Greed." He spat out bitterly, already hating the name that SHE would have to take._

"_A new Greed… Liberality must have killed her, correct?" _

'_SHIT!'_

"_Are you sure that you just don't want them to go and revive your dead human lover? Your child is bringing her back, isn't she?"_

_Envy growled, his face grim. "That is none of your concern."_

_The man floated foreword, blonde hair falling into his line of sight. "Since you asked so nicely, I'll give you Red Stones. Straight from your heart, to hers!" An array suddenly activated underneath Envy and he immediately fell to his knees, gasping for breath and holding onto his chest._

"_You asked for the Stones, Envy. I'm giving them to you…" He laughed and disappeared as Envy started to throw up Red Stones, gasping in between for much-needed breaths._

_The array finally stopped and the lights all shot back on. Roxanne was sitting near the door, turning her head this side and that, looking around. Envy gasped and grabbed a bag he had, dumping a handful or two of his precious Red Stones in there. He then grabbed the rest, greedily shoving them down his throat, retaining his own almost-immortal life._

"_You can have Roxanne, by the way. She's just one of many, after all." The voice whispered around before disappearing. _

_Envy got up shakily and looked towards Roxanne, holding the bag of Red Stones limply. "Come on. There's someone I want you to meet."_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Envy?" Jean asked again, voice softer, but still demanding. "How did you get this from yourself? What did you do?"

Envy grabbed the bag back and walked towards Greed. She looked up at him as Envy kneeled in front of her. '_Why does she have to be dressed in those clothes?'_

He offered his hand out, grinning a bit. "Here. Eat them." Greed looked warily at him but as the smell of the tantalizing Red Stones drifted up to her nose she slowly reached for them. "They're good. I promise."

Without a second thought she grabbed them, pulling them to her mouth, greedily eating them with a fervor. "Good… eat them all up…" Envy stood up, watching as Greed suddenly keeled over, clutching her stomach as her human life ended.

"Envy?…" Jean asked, stepping foreword to looked at Greed as she convulsed, body becoming black and shielded. Her hands morphed into dangerous claws and long fangs sprouted out of her mouth, touching her chin. "Envy? What the hell is happening?"

"Tessa brought her back." Envy murmured and Greed was still for a moment as Red Arrays popped up on her hips and collarbone. "She's a homunculus. Greed is her name."

Greed looked up, slitted green eyes widening. "Envy? Jean? But.. I thought… wasn't I dead?" She looked around, sitting up slowly. She jumped to her feet, the black shield racing over her shoulders and forearms. "What the fuck? What is this shit?" She started to scrap at the diamond-like material. "This is the stuff that was on Kimblee! Why do I have it!"

"GREED!" Envy shouted, efficiently shutting the newly created homunculus up. Greed stilled and turned to face her ex-lovers. He stepped foreword and grasped her shoulders, the black muscle shirt feeling like pure disgust underneath his fingertips. "Nirvana, calm down!"

Now Jean growled, stepping foreword to grasp onto Nirvana's hands, which were shifting rapidly between claws and normal tanned fingertips. It was odd not to see her left hand as a shining piece of beautiful automail. "Greed… Nirvana…" He switched between names, growling softly again.

"Look, Tessa brought you back! Your daughter brought you back as a Sin." Envy exclaimed angrily watching as blood dripped down Jean's hands from where her shifting claws had been cutting into his skin. "Control yourself woman! You're alive! Stop killing Jean's hands!"

Greed abruptly stopped what she had been unconsciously doing and looked down at her hands, immediately seeing the crimson stain that was falling over Jean's tanned arms. "Jean!" She exclaimed and lifted the hands, pressing normal palms to the wounds.

She then quietly looked to Envy, her slitted emerald eyes confused and swimming with Sin. "Who am I?" She asked gently and let Jean's hands go, her eyes flicking to her body where she noticed that she was now wearing leather pants, beautifully tailored black boots and a black skin-tight muscle shirt.

"You're Greed. Liberality killed you so that's what was created. Stop that damn shield!" He commanded and the shield that had been running across her chest suddenly stilled and disappeared beneath her shirt as her eyes connected with his.

"Greed? I'm… Greed?" She asked, amazed and then looked down at her hands, letting the shield creep across her hands and fingers.

A ear-piercing scream sliced through the air and all three jumped, looking around madly for the source. Envy gave a startled laugh as he realized what it was. Jean looked at him like he was insane and Greed just blinked her eyes at him.

"Calm down, you two. Come 'ere." Envy jogged over to the giant covered cage near the dropfall of the mine. Greed grabbed the back of Jean's shirt and together they ran towards it as Envy hooked his claws into the material, pulling on it.

He pulled it off and opened the cage at the same time. A giant chimera stood up, walking out, taller than Greed already. The chimera's bright glowing golden eyes stared into emerald.

Jean stared at the chimera. She was at least fifteen foot long plus an eight foot scaled tail with small ridges along the light gray hide. The front half of her body was covered in a thick furry coat of silver and she had a pair of giant floppy gray ears that fell against her head. Her face was long with a pointed snout and she looked definitely like a rather cute kitten.

"Her name's Roxanne." Envy said, walking up to scratch behind one of the giant ears. Roxanne started to purr and Greed laughed, walking foreword to run a hand over her snout.

"This is great and all… I'm alive again… I can go kill Liberality and Diligence." Greed started. "But, the thing I hate the most about all of this, is the fact that I'm stuck in a pair of leather pants that hug me too tightly," her words began to have an effect on the two men, "and a muscle shirt that is so tight is almost hurts!"

Jean grinned and leered towards her. "I rather like you in the leather."

Envy raised a brow. "I'd rather like her out of everything."

Greed placed her hands on her hips, glaring at both of them. "If I was out of everything then I'd be walking around this damn town with not a stitch of clothing on!"

Envy suddenly stepped foreword, his body morphing into that of a super-stretchy man. He wrapped her up in his body, leaving only her head available. "No! She's mine! No one else can look at her!" His voice was high-pitched and whiny. Jean gave a pout at the fact that he was being left out. Envy then bobbed his head. "No one else can look at her except Jean cause he's too damn sexy for his own good!"

Greed laughed uncontrollably and Jean couldn't help to but to join in, a light blue on his cheeks.

In the far corner, where the exit was, a woman stood there, dressed in a long dark brown dress with flowing light brown hair and beautiful bight amethyst eyes. She frowned sickly, seeing Envy stand there with his hands around that beautiful homunculus.

She growled even darker when the blonde man was pulled into the hug, his lips being claimed by Envy's. Greed just grinned and separated from them, standing by Roxanne and cuddling up to the chimera.

Jean then walked over to Greed and they too shared a kiss before it was joined by Envy. They laughed for a moment before Jean said something to the chimera that made Greed suddenly loom over him, hitting him down with a fan that she had seemingly procured from nowhere.

Charity growled at this and spun around angrily, refusing to look at them. She scowled and walked out of the mine shaft, heading towards LaMorea.

"Why the fuck you'd have to go and say that, hmm?" Greed demanded, wrath pooling in her eyes as she stared down at one, Jean Havoc, who was sprawled out on the floor, a fan mark on his forehead.

"Its true though!"

"I am not a KINKY SEX-SLAVE!"

(((( NIRVANA'S HOME: LaMOREA ))))

"Hey, Neko." Ed said as he sank down on the couch next to his wife. The redhead looked up from the book on fire alchemy Roy had given her and smiled broadly in Ed's direction. She scooted over next to him and sat the book down, laying across him, her arms wrapping around his chest.

"Hi Edo-kun! Where'd you go? Rose and Louis were looking for Tessa earlier? Where's Mustang, Envy and Jean? What are you guys up to?" She demanded after a moment and looked up for her red-tinged eyes to glare into his amber.

Ed laughed and pulled her up, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Neko… what would you do if your sister came back?"

She turned to glare at him, nothing but pure anger in her eyes. "You tied me down for three weeks, refusing to leave me alone for fear that I would leave and try to bring my sister back!" She scrambled up from him, glaring at him. "And now you're filling my head with more ideas! Why? Why ED!"

Ed stood up and stuffed his hands into his leather pants that he always wore. He grinned sheepishly at her. "Your sister's back, Neko."

* * *

Okay, took me a while, but its out. 


	10. Sinful Creations X

**Sinful Creations: Chapter Ten**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Full Metal Alchemist. I own Nirvana, Neko and their children. Oh, along with all the virtues. I own Diligence, Patience, Mercy and Charity. And the new Greed.

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the long wait. Is anyone even reading this anymore? Or does it suck that bad?

**Warnings:**. No big ones this chapter. Mild violence…

* * *

LAST…

(((( _Ed laughed and pulled her up, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Neko… what would you do if your sister came back?"_

_She turned to glare at him, nothing but pure anger in her eyes. "You tied me down for three weeks, refusing to leave me alone for fear that I would leave and try to bring my sister back!" She scrambled up from him, glaring at him. "And now you're filling my head with more ideas! Why? Why ED!"_

_Ed stood up and stuffed his hands into his leather pants that he always wore. He grinned sheepishly at her. "Your sister's back, Neko."_ ))))

NOW

* * *

Greed grumbled loudly as she sat on the back of Roxanne, Envy and Jean walking on either side of the chimera. "Why'd you have to go and say that, freak?" She growled towards Jean who still sported the fan mark on his face.

He face split into a grin. "Because I felt like it. That's why. Plus, Roxanne ought to get to know the _real _you." The cold winter air blew past his face, his nose slowly turning a light pink color. He gave a cute little whine and rubbed at his nose. "It's getting cold again… I hate the winter."

Greed laughed and rubbed herself down into the thick fur of the chimera, laughing at the look on Jean's face. "It's warm! And I like winter. Mean's Christmas is coming up!"

(((( NIRVANA'S HOUSE ))))

Neko stared at Edward, eyes unbelieving. She finally found the courage to speak and choked a bit. "But.. how could—"

The rest of her sentence was cut off by a shrill scream and then. "EDWARD!" Alphonse's yell came after the scream and Ed barely spared his wife a glance before running out onto the porch, spotting his two children running up towards him.

"Get into the house." He said calmly and clapped his hands, pulling one across the length of his automail, turning it into a thin and sharp dagger. He walked down the wooden stairs to see Al in a fighting stance, his arms covered in steel plates up to his elbows and his fingers hooked into long and thin daggers.

A woman with soft brown hair and bright purple eyes was standing there in a white dress, holding a teary-eyed emerald-haired child in her arms.

"TESSA!" Ed yelled seeing the child. The woman turned to look at Ed as Al took the advantage, lunging foreword with his claws, swiping at her face. She ducked and his leg morphed into a sword, swinging it up and catching the side of her arm before it morphed back and she struck out, her arm turning into a flame that only bounced off him due to him suddenly morphing into nothing but metal.

Ed ran down the steps as his brother transmuted himself back to normal and he lunged, bringing his blade down upon her.

"Who the hell are you, damn it!" He demanded, jumping back as she shot a stream of fire towards him, running a deadly talon beneath the tearing Tessa's chin. Al shifted on his feet, his transmuted hands swinging beside his body.

His alchemy was a miracle in a sort. Because he had his soul transmuted to the armor once, his body had enough iron and metallic elements in it for him to be able to successfully transmute his body into that of metallic forms. Almost like Greed's carbon-like shield.

"My name is Charity, Mr. Pipsqueak." She purred, leaning backwards and then jumping onto the fence, holding Tessa in what could be called a loving embrace.

Tessa struggled angrily in her embrace and then threw her head back. "MOTHER!" She screamed and Al took the initivave again and lunged foreword, clapping his hands and setting them over his forearms, turning them into twin sword that he started to fight the Virtue with.

Charity threw Tessa up and Patience suddenly appeared, grabbing the girl and sitting atop the roof, holding the girl in a deathgrip.

"Let My Brother Go." A slow and angry voice growled and Ed snapped his head to the side to see a woman with leather pants, a black muscle shirt and a black vest with fur around the edges standing on the fench post, black carbon crawling to her shoulders.

"Nirvana!" Neko screamed from the porch and only the children that were around her stopped her from running to her homunculus sister.

"Nirvana?" Ed and Al said dumbly, blinking.

Charity smiled sickly. "Ah, you must be the woman that my son and comrades have spoken of so… _sweetly._ Is your name Nirvana or Greed, now?"

Greed jumped off the post she was on and stalked towards the smirking Virtue. "Call me Greed. You don't have the right to call me by the name that was given to me as a human. Now, give me my daughter back."

Patience smiled and ran her hand down the emerald locks of the small child in her arms. Tessa whimpered and struggled, her claws leaving marks down Patience's arms. "I'm not so sure we should give this little one back to you. After all, now both of her parents are homunculi. We can't let a human child live with two monsters, can we?"

Charity jumped up into the air and seemed to float next to Patience. She gave Tessa a grandmotherly kiss on the cheek and then smirked at Greed. "I'm sure that Diligence will be more than happy to watch over her. After all, he watches over Mercy, does he not?"

Greed shot up into the air, claws swiping at the black where only two white backwards Oruboruses were. "Fucking bitches!" She hissed, landing back on the ground with a thud. Ed and Al only watched her as Envy and Jean walked up, an odd chimera-like thing next to them.

"Nir-Greed? What's going on?" Al asked, confused. He looked to Ed who smiled.

"Well, Tessa succeeded in brining Nirvana back. As a Sin. As Greed."

(((( XENOTIME: THE TRINGHAM'S HOUSE ))))

"Brother! We got a letter from Alphonse!" Fletcher exclaimed as he ran up the path leading to the farm house that he and his brother ran while studying agricultural alchemy.

Russell looked up, pushing his white work sleeves up as he walked away from the lemon tree he was fixing. "Really? What's it say? That Edward's shrank?" He joked and Fletcher just sighed, shaking his head.

"They want our help. Here." Fletcher handed his older brother the note and went to tend the lemon tree instead.

" 'Dear Russell and Fletcher,

Brother and I have ran in to some nasty business again. Last time for us, was defeating the homunculi in their underground hideout. We didn't get the chance to enlist your help otherwise we would have. This time, it's a new set of homunculi.

They call themselves Virtues. There's Diligence who can use Alchemy. Mercy who can change her body into any object or person. Patience, who is like a fortune-teller of some sort. Chastity who only has daggers instead of hands and they're virtually indestructible. Abstinence who can kill anything with a single touch of her hand. Liberality who has just the ultimate shield that we already know how to defeat and Charity who seems to be the leader of them and she can morph her body into elements.

They are all somehow close to one of us. We would like you to come to LaMorea where Nirvana (who is now a Sin, that will be explained when you get here) is living. If you decide to come, please stop by Western Headquarters and pick up a newly promoted Colonel named Nyoko Shay. We'd like her to help too.

I'd tell you more, but it would not due us any good if this was intercepted. Please come as soon as you can.' "

Russell looked at Fletcher who was looking at him with curiosity. "Are we going brother?"

Russell just nodded simply. "It's the first time they've really asked us for help. It's kinda in for us to go and help the ones in need."

Fletcher nodded slowly and tugged on his brother's arm. "Come on! We have to go to Western Headquarter's to pick up Miss Shay! Come on brother!" Russell laughed at his younger brother's enthusiasm and picked him up.

"Alright, alright! Let me grab a few things, alright? We can't just go charging in there like that shrimp. We're not that good." It was a blow to his ego, but sacrifices had to be made.

(((( Western Headquarters ))))

Nyoko Shay whistled as she polished down the edge of her dagger, something that she very rarely carried around with her. She normally relied on her plants that rather liked to eat the flesh all all the humans around it. Today, they didn't seem as hungry as normal.

"Colonel?" A private called and Nyoko looked up, brown and pink eyes focusing on the private. "There are two men here to see you. They said that Brigadier General Seiga sent them."

Nyoko paled. "Vana?" She shot around the corner, following the Private's fingers. She slowed as she got near to the front office.

Two men were standing there. One was taller than Edward with blonde hair, a white shirt and black pants with the shirt tucked in. He had bright blue eyes.

The taller one had shaggy blonde hair, covering one emerald eye. He wore beige work pants and a white button up shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. He gave a little bow of the head. "You must be Miss Shay. I'm Russell and this is Fletcher Tringam. Edward and Nirvana sent us here to get you. They said they need our help."

She shook their hands and her eyes lingered on Russell for a moment too long before she broke the gaze and moved to get what little she carried; a jacket, her keys and a wallet. Nothing more than that.

"Is everything alright with them?" She asked carefully as they walked outside to the buggy that was waiting for them. "Because, isn't Nirvana dead? I got a letter from Military Headquarter's that she was Killed In Action."

"Sorry, Miss Shay, but we don't even know who Nirvana is." Fletcher said, interrupting her softly and she frowned and continued to chew on her lower lip.

"Well, we'll find out when we get there, right?" Nyoko said, smiling fakley.

Inside, she was confused. Envy had personally sent her a letter stating that Nirvana had died by loss of blood and the wounds she had sustained had gotten infected. No way they would have all lied about the death of the Brigadier General, would they?

* * *

Sorry, too long update… geeze, I'm totally sucking with this story right now.

Tell me the truth, so I go back and rewrite it so it sounds better or just give up on it or see it through to the end?


End file.
